REVELATIONS III - ENDZEIT
by KIT-X
Summary: Die außerirdischen Kolonisten schlagen letztendlich offensiv zu. Und Destiny schwebt in höchster Lebensgefahr...


Titel: "Revelations" - Teil 3: Endzeit (der Director's Cut der beim ersten German FanFic-Award in den Kategorien "Beste Mythologiestory" und "Bester Mehrteiler" mit dem 1. Platz ausgezeichneten Trilogie)  
Auszeichnungen: Vom Deutschen FanFic-Gremium mit der Note 1,2 verabschiedet.  
Reihe: Mortal Immortality, Teil 3  
Autor: KIT-X  
Kontakt: kit-x@t-online.de  
Mein Archiv: http://www.thetruth.de/fanfic  
Spoiler: "Tunguska I + II", "Cassandra I + II", "Fight the Future", u.a.  
Rating: R-16  
Kategorie: Mythologie, A, T, V, MSR  
  
Short-Cut: Die außerirdischen Kolonisten schlagen letztendlich offensiv zu. Und Destiny schwebt in höchster Lebensgefahr...  
  
Disclaimer: Die meisten der hier verwendeten Charaktere sind das Eigentum von 20th Century Fox und Chris Carter. Keine Verletzung des Copyrights war je beabsichtigt. Einige Zitate aus vorangegangenen Episoden sind für diese Geschichte verwendet worden, um die Zusammenhänge zu verdeutlichen und der Geschichte mehr mythologische Tiefe zu verleihen (verwendet wurden die Übersetzungen von Cinephon, nicht die wortwörtlichen).  
Mehrere Songtexte sind zur Unterlegung von "Revelations" verwendet worden. Auch hier ist eine Verletzung des Copyrights nicht beabsichtigt.  
Die meisten Gedichte gehören mir und dürfen ohne meine Erlaubnis anderweitig und ohne Zusammenhang mit dieser Story nicht verwendet werden.  
  
  
I believe behind confusion awaits the truth for us.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVELATIONS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
3. Buch:   
ENDZEIT  
  
ACHTER TEIL: PROCREATRE  
It's waiting  
  
Depth...  
Thin air, strange glooming  
An unknown sound  
From the heart of the earth  
Echoes...  
Coming up from the middle  
Of the mountain  
Where it had been hidden for so long  
Eternity...  
Where life began  
And we're unable to imagine  
What it's holding there  
Creations...  
We can't change our destiny  
'Cause they're holding it  
In their mighty claws...  
Written...  
On the stones of ancient history  
Father of our faiths...  
It has power...  
  
- by KIT-X -  
  
................................................................................  
  
Am Fuß des Procreatre  
In der Nähe des Sajama  
Bolivien  
  
  
Das klirrende Geräusch in den Fels schlagender Spitzhacken hallte durch den Schacht in einem tausendfachen Echo. Die Petroleumlampen an der Wand flackerten wild, ihr schwaches, zitterndes Licht an die Mauern werfend, so als löse jeder Schlag ins Gestein ein kleines Erdbeben im Inneren des Berges aus.  
Salvatore wischte sich mit einer raschen Bewegung den triefenden Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor er die Hacke erneut in den Fels schlug. Im Inneren des Schachtes, knapp 200 Meter unterhalb der Erdoberfläche, war es stickig und heiß. Der kaum drei Meter breite Gang, in mühseliger Muskelarbeit in den Berg geschlagen, bot nicht sehr viel Platz. Mehr als drei oder vier Männer konnten nicht gleichzeitig arbeiten, da die Verletzungsgefahr durch herumfliegende Steinbrocken sonst zu groß gewesen wäre. Dementsprechend kamen die Minenarbeiter nur langsam voran. Pro Tag drangen sie drei, allerhöchstens vier Meter weiter in den Procreatre hinein. Das Ziel der Minengesellschaft waren Bodenschätze aller Art, aber besonders Gold. Als einer der Geologen vor vier Wochen im benachbarten Tunnel Goldspuren im Gestein entdeckt hatte, hatte man unverzüglich eine Abzweigung in den Berg hineingeschlagen und war der Spur des Goldes gefolgt, tief hinein in das Massiv des Berges. Man war noch auf keine größere Goldader gestoßen, doch nahm die Konzentration des begehrten Edelmetalls dennoch zu, je weiter sich die Arbeiter in die Tiefe vorkämpften. Keine Sensation, aber dennoch durchaus rentabel.  
Dennoch war Salvatore nicht zufrieden. Im Gegenteil. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster, als sein Werkzeug hinwerfen und den Schacht verlassen zu können. Die Luft wurde mit jeder Minute stickiger, die Hitze unerträglicher. Müde und sichtlich kraftlos werdend, wartete er auf den erlösenden Schlag zur Mittagspause. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine verschmutze Armbanduhr. Noch acht Minuten. Gott sei Dank!  
Salvatore mobilisierte seine letzen Kräfte und hieb in das Gestein. Wieder bröckelte der Fels, doch blieb diesmal seine Spitzhacke darin stecken. Der Mann stieß einen leisen Fluch aus und stemmte sich gegen das Werkzeug, um es aus dem Stein heraus zu hebeln. Mehr und mehr Gestein löste sich, rieselte zu Boden, bis schließlich eine ganze Platte, etwa von der Größe eines Handtellers, aus der Wand brach und zu Boden polterte. Die Hacke war befreit, doch schien Salvatore das gar nicht mehr richtig wahrzunehmen. Denn sein Blick war auf die Stelle in der Wand gerichtet, aus der eben die Steinplatte herausgebrochen war.  
Dort, in Brusthöhe, klaffte ein Loch, tief und dunkel. Salvatore hob die tragbare Petroleumlampe neben sich empor und leuchtete hinein. Daumdicker Fels zu beiden Seiten, doch vor ihm... nichts. Ein Hohlraum.  
"Miguel?" Salvatore rief den Namen seines Freundes, ohne den Blick von dem Loch zu wenden.  
Der Arbeiter neben ihm, ein großer kräftiger Mann mit langem schwarzen Haar, das er im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte, hielt in seiner Arbeit inne und starrte auf ihn hinab.  
"Was ist? Was tust du da?"  
Salvatore sah zu ihm auf, mit der Hand auf das Loch deutend. "Ich glaube, wir sind durchgebrochen..."  
"Was?"  
Miguel kniete sich neben ihn, nahm ihm die Lampe aus der Hand und blickte seinerseits in das Loch. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.   
"Wir müssen auf einen Hohlraum gestoßen sein, eine Höhle im Berg..." Er wandte den Kopf den anderen Arbeitern zu, die nun auch auf die Entdeckung Salvatores aufmerksam geworden waren. "Los, Leute, haltet euch ran, wir können den Durchbruch schaffen, bevor zur Pause geblasen wird, hopp, hopp, hopp!"  
Die Männer nickten nur kurz und griffen wieder nach ihren Werkzeugen. Erneut erfüllte das stetige Klirren der Spitzhacken auf Stein den Schacht, bis auch sie durch den Fels brachen. Große Steinbrocken schlugen zu Boden, die Öffnung in der Wand weitete sich, bis sie groß genug war, um hindurchkriechen zu können. Wieder hielten die Männer inne, und Miguel hob die Petroleumlampe empor, um durch die Öffnung in den dahinter liegenden Raum zu leuchten.  
Schwärze.  
Keine Wand, kein Ende.  
Ein tiefes, dunkles Loch, dessen Ausmaß nicht abschätzbar war.  
"Was ist das?", fragte einer der Männer leise und tastete vorsichtig die Wand ab, klopfte dagegen. "Es muss riesig sein!"  
Salvatore war indes auf die Knie gefallen. Etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lag einer der herausgehauenen Steinbrocken. Doch es war nicht einfach nur ein Stein. Die Innenseite wies eine glatte Oberfläche auf, die mit... Schriftzeichen übersät war.  
"Grundgütiger", flüsterte er, während er mit den Fingern über die Einmeißelungen fuhr, dann nach weiteren Steinen griff, sie umdrehte, die Innenseite betrachtete. Glatt, glänzend, mit Schriftzeichen und kleinen Bildern, verschlingenden Linien und Ornamenten versehen...  
"Was immer das dahinter ist", sagte er an seine Kumpane gewandt und hob einen der Steine empor, "es muss einmal bewohnt gewesen sein..."  
  
  
derweil nicht weit entfernt  
  
  
Charlton Bricks hielt nicht viel von Mittagspausen. - Normalerweise, jedenfalls. Doch heute hatte sich der Minenleiter freiwillig eine freie Stunde gegönnt und war zum benachbarten Plateau hinaufgestiegen, um eine Weile Ruhe vor dem Trubel im Camp zu haben. Mit einer Zigarre im Mundwinkel und einer Flasche Bier im Schoß saß er am Rand des Massivs, von dem aus er alles genauestens im Auge behalten konnte, was knapp fünfzig Meter unter ihm am Fuße des kleinen Canyons geschah, der sich durch den Dschungel Boliviens gefressen hatte.  
Bricks seufzte zufrieden, blies Rauchkringel in die Luft und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Die letzten Wochen waren gut verlaufen, sie hatten rentable Umsätze gemacht, was für den vorläufigen Fortbestand der Mine sorgte - und für die Erhaltung von knapp 150 Arbeitsplätzen. Minenarbeit gehörte schon lange nicht mehr zu einem weitverbreiteten Berufszweig, die wachsende Industrialisierung und Verbesserungen im Bereich der Computertechnologien hatten die Anzahl der menschlichen Minenarbeiter beträchtlich abgebaut. Die hochspezialisierten Roboter waren dazu im Stande, nahezu überall zu arbeiten. Aber Bolivien war nach wie vor ein armes Land, und die Kosten für die Arbeiter waren weitaus geringer als die Summe, die man für die Beschaffung einiger der Maschinen benötigt hätte. Und so lange Boden und Berge hier weiterhin förderten, waren die Männer auch nicht in Gefahr, ihre Familien nicht mehr versorgen zu können.  
Bricks sog die kühle Luft ein, die ihn umstrich, und genoss das wundervolle Panorama, das sich ihm darbot. Er liebte dieses Land, diesen Dschungel, seine Geheimnisse... Bricks war in Bolivien aufgewachsen, als sein Vater von den Staaten hierher gezogen war, um seiner Passion - der Archäologie - besser nachgehen zu können. Bricks hatte ihn bei seinen Ausgrabungen oft begleitet und Freundschaft mit den Einheimischen geschlossen. Somit hatte er auch deren Sprache - Ketschua - gelernt. Zwar war Spanisch auch eine weitverbreitete Sprache in diesem Land, doch stieß man im tiefsten Dschungel selten auf gesittete Menschen mit guter Ausbildung. Schulen waren nach wie vor ein Luxus in dieser Gegend, und das Gesetz der Natur stand über dem der Menschen. Während woanders Menschen hektisch und vielbeschäftigt an Computertechnologien zur Weiterentwicklung der sogenannten Zivilisation tüftelten, verging die Zeit hier im Dschungel sehr viel langsamer, und der Fortschritt erreichte ihn so schnell, wie eine Schnecke die andere Straßenseite eines vierspurigen Highways. Hier war einfaches Leben an der Tagesordnung, und Bricks konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemals wieder in den Staaten leben zu können.  
"Worüber denkst du nach, Ingenieur?", fragte eine fremde Stimme unvermittelt hinter ihm. Charlton Bricks fuhr hocherschrocken herum, dabei warf er seine Bierflasche zu Boden, und der helle Gerstensaft ergoss sich über den Fels.  
Ein alter Indianer stand hinter ihm, mit langem weißen Haar und einem bis zur Brust hinabreichenden Bart. Der Alte trug ein einfaches Gewand aus Leinen und stützte sich auf einen mit reichhaltigen Ornamenten verzierten Stock. Er war barfuß und von schmächtiger Gestalt, beinahe schwächlich. Doch seine Augen blitzen vor Lebendigkeit und Wissen.  
"Wer... wer sind Sie?", fragte Bricks entgeistert. Er hatte den Alten nicht kommen hören.  
"Oh, das ist nicht wichtig", antwortete der in gebrochenem Spanisch und trat etwas näher. Er blickte über Bricks Schulter in den Canyon hinab, auf die breite Öffnung, die in den Berg führte. Vom Camp erklang der Gong zur Mittagspause, und die ersten Arbeiter strömten aus dem Berg - teilweise mit geschulterten Hacken, die man im hellen Sonnenlicht aufblitzen sehen konnte.  
"Du hast dir einen schlechten Ort ausgesucht, Ingenieur", sagte der Alte ruhig und deutete dann auf den Berg. "Selbst der Tag fürchtet dieses Tal - es ist verflucht. Böse. Menschen sollten hier nicht sein. Der Berg ist böse, sehr böse."  
Bricks blinzelte verständnislos zu der schmächtigen Gestalt hinauf. "Verflucht? Wovon reden Sie?"  
"Wie lange arbeiten du und deine Männer hier?"  
"Seit drei Monaten."  
"Zu lange, viel zu lange", murmelte der Alte. "Ein Wunder, dass Arca euch nicht schon längst bestraft hat."  
"Arca?"  
"So nennen wir den Geist des Berges, Ingenieur. - Arca."  
Bricks zog die Nase kraus. "Geist, pah!" Er lachte kurz auf. "Lächerlich."  
Der Alte bedachte den jungen Mann mit einem tadelnden, aber auch recht mitleidsvollen Blick. "Es ist besser für euch, diesen Ort zu verlassen, Ingenieur. Noch magst du über meine Worte lachen, doch wenn du nicht willst, dass es vergeht, so höre auf mich und gebe die Mine auf. Sie ist kein Lohn für Menschenleben. Bleibst du hier, so wird dir das Lachen vergehen, denn was ich sage, ist die Wahrheit."  
Bricks wollte sich gerade erheben, um den Alten darauf hinzuweisen, dass er von dem albernem Glauben wütender Berge und rachsüchtiger Götter nichts hielt, als sich der Indianer schon herumdrehte und im Dickicht verschwand.  
"Hey!"  
Ein kurzes Rascheln, ein Vogel, der sich mit einem hellen Schrei erhob... - und dann war es still. Bricks war wieder allein.  
Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Welch ein Erlebnis! Er starrte auf die Bierflasche vor sich, die fast vollständig ausgelaufen war. Er hatte doch nicht etwa zu viel getrunken an diesem Tag? Nein, das hier war seine zweite Flasche gewesen, unmöglich. Aber...  
Aufgeregte Schreie rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hob den Kopf und blickte über den Rand des Grades ins Tal hinab. Eine Gruppe von Männern kam - wild mit den Armen winkend und gestikulierend - aus dem Berg gelaufen. Und der von Osten kommende Wind trug die Worte der Arbeiter bis zu Bricks hinauf, dessen Körper sich versteifte, sobald er sie vernahm: "Wir haben etwas Unglaubliches gefunden!"  
  
  
NEUNTER TEIL: VERUM DICERE  
Puzzling  
  
When memories  
fulfill your heart  
setting free  
what you had banned  
beyond a wall of  
stone and iron  
in your mind...  
The truth you've  
chased since all  
these years  
gets more scary  
than you ever had imagined  
it could be...  
Then a star is falling  
down from heaven  
Deep, dark heaven  
God and angles had left  
in fear of  
the stroke of twelve...  
  
- by KIT-X -  
  
...................................................................  
  
Lamanosov / 40 km westlich von St. Petersburg / Russland  
18.09 Uhr Ortszeit  
  
  
"Holen Sie sie mir ran, holen Sie sie mir näher ran!"  
Der parabolisch gekrümmte Hohlspiegel des Radioteleskops erzitterte, als Dr. Erikson eine Reihe von Knöpfen und Hebeln betätigte, um die Einstellungen des Kolosses zu korrigieren, dessen Spiegel einen Durchmesser von 250 Metern aufwies. Dr. Dimitri Vostok, ein kleiner, leicht untersetzter Mann mit einer Glatze, die den Anschein erweckte, täglich poliert zu werden, kniff die Augen zusammen, die Ausschläge der empfindlichen Messapparaturen nicht aus den Augen lassend.  
"Noch, noch ein Stück, noch... Stopp!!!"  
Das dröhnende Surren der Bewegungsapparate verstummte und die vorgenommene Einstellung rastete mit einem metallenen Knall ein.  
Vostok lehnte sich vor.  
"Ich habe sie..."  
Erikson ließ vom Instrumentenpult ab und warf einen Blick über die Schulter seines Kollegen. "Was zum..." Er stemmte sich mit Hilfe beider Arme auf den Metallaufbau, das Gesicht nahe der Monitore, die über die Bildschirme surrenden Messergebnisse betrachtend. "Wie befürchtet. Schedir weist eine beinahe übernatürliche Strahlenmenge auf. Mehr, als wir in Kassiopeia A jemals finden konnten..."  
"In Intervallen", ergänzte Vostok düster. "Und sie werden immer kürzer."  
"Wann wurde die Strahlenenergie zuletzt gemessen?"  
"Gegen fünf. Wir messen sie stündlich. - Seit Ende September 1964 beobachten wir diese abnormalen Strahlenphänomene im Sternbild Kassiopeia. Damals konnten wir alle hundert Tage einen abnormen Energieanstieg messen. Exakt alle 100 Tage. Seit drei Jahren haben sich diese... Ruhepausen verringert. Alle zwei Wochen haben wir im Schnitt einen Tag verloren. Nun haben wir jeden Tag einem plötzlichen Anstieg der Radioquellenwerte. Täglich um sechs Uhr. Exakt sechs Uhr."  
"Wahnsinn, das... das ist einfach unmöglich!"  
"Nicht unbedingt, das Gleiche hat man auch bei CTA-102 beobachtet. Auch er begann 1964 diese abnormen Strahlungsanstiege aufzuweisen. Doch liegt dieser Stern viel weiter weg, etwa zehn Milliarden Lichtjahre, Kassiopeia A nur zehntausend. Doch berücksichtigt man die Entfernungen dieser Strahlungsquellen bei dem Vergleich der Messungen, so stellt man fest, dass beide Quellen immer zeitgleich diesen Anstieg aufweisen. - Bloß existiert CTA-102 nicht mehr - auch wenn uns seine Strahlen nach wie vor erreichen. - Doch es gibt noch eine dritte Strahlenquelle: Andromeda. - Genauer gesagt deren Mittelpunkt, der Stern Mirach."  
"Seit wann?"  
"Raten Sie mal."  
"1964?"  
"Richtig. - Nach der Erdenrechnung. Andromeda ist noch weiter entfernt, als CTA-102."  
"2,3 Milliarden Lichtjahre."  
"Exakt."  
"Und wieder stimmt deren Strahlungsanstieg zeitlich mit den anderen überein?"  
"Ja."  
"Aber... aber warum?"  
Dimitri Vostok zog die nun ausgedruckten Auswertungen aus dem Drucker und überflog sie konzentriert. "Weil es Leuchttürme sind."  
Erikson starrte den kleinwüchsigen Astronom an, als habe ihn dieser gerade gefragt, ob er Hieroglyphen entziffern könnte. "W...wie bitte?"  
"Leuchttürme." Vostok blickte auf. "Signalsonden. Nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen." Er legte die Papiere zur Seite und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand gegen den Monitor, der das anvisierte Sternbild zeigte. "Das hier ist die letzte Station", sagte er bestimmt. "Der letzte Empfänger - und zugleich Weiterleiter."  
"Ich verstehe nicht..."  
"Der plötzliche Energieanstieg der Radioquelle bezieht sich auf ein Signal. Ein Signal, das irgendwo - irgendwann - einmal ausgesendet wurde und seine Reise durch Zeit und Raum begann. Von Stern zu Stern... - Von irgendwoher gekommen, stieß das Signal auf Andromeda oder unzählige Sterne vor ihr. Von dort aus wurde es an CTA-102 weitergeleitet, der wiederum die Signale an Schedir im Sternbild der Kassiopeia weiterschickte. Die letzte Quelle, Dr. Erikson. Ein Signal wie dieses, von einer derartigen Stetigkeit, werden Sie nirgendwo sonst finden. Weder in der weiterführenden Richtung, noch in irgendeiner anderen. Es hat...", Vostok zögerte, seine Stimme schwoll zu der eines dunklen Propheten heran, "Bedeutung...- Eine Bedeutung, die wir nicht verstehen können. - Jedenfalls sollen wir sie nicht verstehen. - Aber wir haben uns lange genug mit diesem Phänomen beschäftigt, um ausreichend spekulieren zu können."  
"Und was, ähm... - Was nehmen Sie nun an?"  
Vostok bedachte seinen Kollegen mit missbilligenden Blicken. "Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon gesagt: Leuchttürme! Signalsonden! Straßenlaternen!" Als der Wissenschaftler die verwirrten Blicke des Skandinaviers gewahrte, machte er eine abfällige Geste. "Ach, was rege ich mich auf, Sie können das ja kaum wissen, Sie sind neu hier."  
"Was kann ich nicht wissen?"  
"Hach!" Vostok machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, angelte nach den Messergebnissen, die er zuvor auf dem Instrumentenpult abgelegt hatte, und wandte sich der Doppeltür am Ende der Halle zu, im Gehen ein Handy aus der Innentasche seines Kittels ziehend.  
"Was kann ich nicht wissen?", fragte Erikson erneut, diesmal lauter, fordernd.   
Vostok hielt inne und drehte sich langsam um, den Blick auf den Jüngeren gerichtet, dessen Augen Funken zu sprühen schienen. Er war wütend. Wütend darüber, im Ungewissen zurückgelassen zu werden.  
"Wenn ich Sie wäre", sagte der Wissenschaftler ruhig, "dann würde ich lieber nicht so sehr auf eine Antwort bestehen. Jedenfalls nicht auf eine Antwort, die der Wahrheit entspricht."  
Erikson versteifte sich, sein Blick noch immer fordernd, wenn auch leicht verunsichert.  
"Diese Signale, Dr. Erikson... Diese Signale werden bei uns "Doomsday Sparkles" genannt. Sie verfolgen ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel, übermitteln eine Nachricht, die so alt ist, dass es unmöglich erscheint, ihr Alter in Worte zu fassen. Und was sie bedeutet, ist... der Tod. Das Ende."  
Mit diesem Worten ließ Vostok den fassungslos dreinschauenden Erikson stehen, das Handy gegen sein Ohr gepresst, der Doppeltür zueilend. "Ja, Vostok hier, verbinden Sie mich mit Alex Krycek..."  
  
  
Im Inneren des Doms  
Foum Tataquine / Tunesien  
  
  
Fox Mulder lehnte sich gegen den Getränkeautomaten inmitten des Flures und strich sich das feuchte Haar aus der Stirn. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus der Cola-Dose, ohne es richtig wahrzunehmen, und starrte blicklos an die gegenüberliegende Wand des Hospitaltraktes. Er fühlte sich matt, übermüdet, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf waren wirr, ungeordnet, beängstigend - letzteres auf Grund der Ereignisse der vergangenen zwei Stunden. So weit lag es zurück, dass die Sirenen zum ersten Mal aufgeheult hatten und rotes Licht durch sämtliche Korridore geflutet war, mit ihm Menschen in Panik und Hysterie... So als ob das Ende der Welt bevorstünde.   
'Wahrscheinlich tut es das ja auch', dachte Fox resigniert und knüllte die nun leere Getränkedose zusammen. Vielleicht waren die Sirenen das Geläut des Jüngsten Gerichtes gewesen...  
Fox starrte auf die Tür vor sich, hinter der sich ein kleines Krankenzimmer befand, in dem er eine scheinbare Ewigkeit zugebracht hatte. In ihm lag seine Tochter, unter der Obhut ihrer Mutter und der eines alten Arztes, der vor einer halben Stunde erschienen war, kurz nachdem Destiny aus ihrem komatösen Zustand aufgewacht war - wie durch ein Wunder. Plötzlich, ganz plötzlich, war das Leben in sie zurückgekehrt, ihre kleine Hand hatte sich um die seine geschlossen, und er hatte sie festgehalten, mit dem Gefühl, das Mädchen durch diese Berührung - diesen kleinen und doch so bedeutsamen Bund - in die Realität zurückzuholen, zurück zu ihm, zurück zu Dana... - Und dann hatte Destiny geblinzelt und ihre Augen aufgeschlagen, erschöpft, wie aus einem Traum erwacht, einem langen und grausamen Traum, einem von der Sorte, wo man erst aufwacht, nachdem man das Schlimmste hinter sich hat, nicht schreiend hochschrecken kann, um ihm zu entfliehen...  
Fox rügte sich seiner düsteren Gedanken wegen, denen er nachzuhängen drohte. Ärgerlich schleuderte er die leere Getränkedose in den nahen Abfalleimer. 'Sei froh, dass sie am Leben ist!', wies er sich zurecht. 'Es ist nicht der richtige Augenblick, um negativ zu denken! Du musst nach vorne schauen, nicht zurück!'  
Nach vorne...  
Fox seufzte, und seine Kraftlosigkeit schien schlagartig zurückzukehren. Mit den Schultern am kühlen Metall des Automaten, schloss er die Augen und verspürte tiefe Leere in sich.  
Nach vorne...  
Wohin?  
Der Weg war zu Ende. Versperrt. Eine Wand aus Dornen türmte sich vor ihm auf, unüberwindbar. Nur noch wenige Schritte - und ein Zurück gab es nicht. Nicht mehr. Es war bereits viel zu spät.  
Das Ende war nah.  
Fünf Sekunden vor der Stunde Null.  
Vorbei.  
Verloren.  
Dahin.  
Fox schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, ein Gefühl der Schuld in sich, das Trugbild, versagt zu haben, die Überzeugung, es hätte ändern zu können...  
Zu spät.  
"Du bist ein alter Narr", sagte er zu sich selbst. "Du bist es schon immer gewesen..."  
Seufzend löste er sich von dem leise surrenden Getränkeautomaten. Er wollte schon auf die Tür zu Destinys Zimmer zusteuern, als er sich nähernde Schritte hörte und eine Gestalt unweit von sich im diffusen Licht des Flures gewahrte.  
"Agent Mulder? - Würden Sie sich einige Minuten Zeit für mich nehmen?"  
Fox wartete nicht, bis die Gestalt heran war, sondern trat an die Tür. "Wieso sollte ich das tun?", entgegnete er kühl. "Weil ich Sie so mag?"  
Der Mann blieb vor ihm stehen. Es war Conrad Strughold.  
"Ich bitte Sie, hören Sie mir wenigstens ein paar Minuten zu, sonst..."  
"Sonst was?"  
"Sonst werden Sie vielleicht das unterschätzen, was hier gerade geschieht."  
Fox verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sie glauben also, ich unterschätze Sie? Gott, vielleicht habe ich das einmal getan, all die vergangenen Jahre hindurch. Jedenfalls hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass Sie auch nach meiner Kündigung beim FBI weiterhin mein Leben zerstören würden!"  
"Aus dem Grund bin ich hier, Agent Mulder", sagte Strughold ruhig und deutete den Gang hinab. "Lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas zeigen."  
Es schien für ihn selbstverständlich zu sein, dass ihm Fox folgen würde. Keine Frage, keine Bitte, nicht einmal ein auffordernder Blick... Er ging einfach los, ohne sich umzusehen, den Gang hinab.  
Fox verharrte an der Tür, seine Hand berührte bereits den Knauf. Er sah dem alten Mann hinterher, der sich gemächlich entfernte. Er war sich seiner Sache sicher - und diese Tatsache ließ Fox' Wiederstand im Inneren ins Unermessliche steigen. Warum glaubten all diese Leute, sie könnten mit ihm machen, was sie wollten? Warum glaubten sie, dass er nach wie vor wie ein naiver Fisch anbeißen würde, wenn man ihm einen Leckerbissen versprach? Er war nicht mehr der, der er früher einmal gewesen war. Und das schien Strughold noch nicht eingesehen zu haben. - Oder wollte er es nicht einsehen?  
Der Agent rührte sich nicht. Er ließ sich ein auf das Spiel - das Spiel um die Macht. Das Spiel, das entscheiden sollte, wie die Karten neu verteilt wurden. Aufgeben wäre ein Zugeständnis von Unterwürfigkeit, und zu dem wollte sich Fox unter keinen Umständen verleiten lassen. Entschlossen verharrte er vor der Tür zum Krankenzimmer, starrte Strughold hinterher, der noch immer langsam weiterging. Seine schlurfenden Schritte hallten von den kahlen Wänden des Korridors wieder, ein stetiges Echo...  
... bis es plötzlich verstummte.  
Strughold hielt inne, blieb inmitten des Flures stehen, noch immer den Rücken dem Agenten zugewandt. Er wartete - wie auch Fox.  
Schließlich - endlich - drehte sich der Alte um und begegnete Fox' herausforderndem Blick. Ein stummes Duell, allein von Augen und deren Aussagekraft ausgetragen.  
Dann löste sich Fox aus seiner Starre, ging mit gemächlichen Schritten auf den Alten zu, der auf ihn wartete, bis er ihn erreicht hatte und sogar einen Schritt an ihm vorbei getreten war. Nun setzte sich auch Strughold wieder in Bewegung, und die Männer folgten nebeneinander gehend dem Gang.  
"Sie scheinen nicht mehr dem Bild zu entsprechen, das man mir seit Jahren von Ihnen vermittelt", bemerkte der Alte, noch immer im ruhigem Ton.  
"Ich habe gelernt", erwiderte Fox ebenso ruhig. "Ich habe es satt, berechenbar zu sein."   
Es war eine Drohung. Eine klare Drohung. Der Agent begegnete dem abschätzenden Blick des Alten, der ihn musterte, dann den Blick wieder nach vorn richtete und leicht nickte.  
"Um so mehr drängt es mich, Ihnen das, von dem ich sprach, zu zeigen."  
Sie hatten eine Abzweigung erreicht und wandten sich nach rechts. Strughold blieb vor der dritten Tür stehen und zog seine Magnetbandkarte hervor. Nachdem das Licht des Sicherungsschlosses grün aufblinkte, öffnete er die Tür und trat in das Innere des Raumes. Fox folgte ihm.  
Der Raum war nicht groß, etwa sechzehn Quadratmeter. Er enthielt auch nicht sonderlich viel an Einrichtungsgegenständen. Auf einem massiven Gestell thronte ein Diaprojektor, direkt vor ihm an der Wand war ein großes weißes Leinentuch gespannt worden. Ein paar vereinzelte Stühle, ein langgezogenes Regal an der rechten Wand, bis unter die Decke mit Schubkästen gefüllt, in denen wohl Dias und Filmrollen aufbewahrt wurden. Filmequipment lehnte an der Wand zur Linken, dazu ein kleiner Tisch, der vollgestopft war mit Ordnern, losen Filmstreifen und einzelnen Dias.  
"Ihr Heimkino?", fragte Fox mit leichter Ironie, während Strughold die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
"So ähnlich", erwiderte der Alte. "Wir bezeichnen das hier als Dokumentationsraum oder Archiv."  
"Archiv von was?"  
"Genau das möchte ich Ihnen ja zeigen." Strughold trat an das wandausfüllende Regal, zog gezielt eine der Schubkästen heraus und stellte ihn auf einen Stuhl nahe des Projektors. Fox konnte in diesem Kasten einige Filmrollen, Karten und Lichtbilder entdecken, von denen Strughold ein Tütchen mit fünf Dias heraussuchte und anschließend den Diaprojektor anschaltete.  
"Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von Solotov gehört?"  
"Ist das nicht irgendein Cocktail?"   
Strughold schien diese ironische Randbemerkung nicht unbedingt für angebracht zu halten. Sein Blick sagte alles.  
Fox schüttelte ergeben den Kopf. "Nein, bedaure..."  
"Nun", der Alte tippte auf die Dias in dem Tütchen, "diese Aufnahmen hier stammen von seiner Expedition, im Jahre 1963."  
"Und? Weiter?"  
"Solotov war Geologe - noch dazu ein sehr guter. Er ging hier einer Spur nach, die ein russische Professor namens Kulik Jahre zuvor entdeckt hatte... - Was bringen Sie mit dem 30. Juni 1908 in Verbindung, Agent Mulder?"  
"30. Juni 1908?"   
Strughold konnte sehen, wie sich Fox versteifte. Der Agent blinzelte heftig, als die Erinnerungen an die Erlebnisse zurückkehrten, die mit diesem Datum in Verbindung standen.  
Vergangenheit... Weite Vergangenheit... Zwölf Jahre her, und doch waren die Bilder so lebhaft, als sei es gestern erst geschehen... Er sah dieselben Bilder, die er vor Jahren schon einmal gesehen hatte, die finstere Zelle, das Gesicht blutig, die Stimme seines Zellennachbarn im Ohr, der in gebrochenem Englisch zu ihm sprach, der schmale Spalt in der Wand, durch den das Auge des Mannes über Fox wachte wie ein guter Geist. Die kalte Pritsche, das schmerzende, in sein Fleisch einschneidende Drahtgeflecht über seinem halbnackten Körper, in vollkommener Finsternis, zusammen mit unzähligen anderen Männern, die zu dem gleichen Schicksal verdammt worden waren, wie er selbst. Schwarze Flüssigkeit tropfte auf ihn herab, kalt und von unbeschreiblicher Konsistenz, sich bewegend, zielsicher, durch Mund und Nase in seinen Körper eindringend wie ein unheimliches Wesen aus einer anderen Welt...  
"Agent Mulder?"  
Die Stimme Strugholds riss Fox aus seinen alptraumhaften Erinnerungen. Beinahe erschrocken blickte er auf.  
"Was?"  
"Der 30. Juni 1908... Sie kennen dieses Datum, oder?"  
Fox blickte den Alten wie ein in die Enge gedrängtes Tier an, bis er sich letztendlich zusammenriss. "An diesem Tag stürzte über dem südöstlichen Sibirien ein Feuerball zur Erde", sagte er leise. "Als er in die Atmosphäre eintrat, gab es eine Reihe von verheerenden Explosionen, die seitdem als das größte kosmische Ereignis der Zivilisation gelten. Zweitausend Mal so stark wie die Bombe, die auf Hiroshima abgeworfen wurde. Der... Feuerball zerstörte eine Region von der heutigen Größe Berlins."  
Strughold nickte. "Sie scheinen sich wirklich mit Allem befasst zu haben, was auf Erden geschah, was?", ulkte er. "Sie benutzen den Begriff Feuerball, das ist recht treffend, denn..."  
"Es war kein Komet", fuhr Mulder fort. "Kulik startete 1927 eine Expedition in das besagte Gebiet. - Tunguska." Bei diesem Wort schien es Strughold, als sähe er einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken des Agenten laufen. Erstaunt und ein wenig verstört musterte er Fox, der unbeirrt weitererzählte: "Schon 60 Kilometer vor dem Explosionszentrum entfernt sah man die ersten Bäume ohne Wipfel. Je näher man an den kritischen Punkt herankam, um so kahler wurde die Gegend. Da standen Bäume wie rasierte Telegraphenmaste - im Umkreis des Zentrums waren die stärksten Bäume nach außen hin geknickt. Schließlich fand man Spuren eines riesigen Brandes. Weiter nach Norden vordringend, gewann die Expedition die Überzeugung, dass hier eine gewaltige Explosion statt gefunden haben musste. Als man in einem Sumpfgebiet auf Löcher aller Größenordnungen stieß, vermutete man Einschläge eines Meteoriten. Man grub und bohrte in dem Sumpfgebiet, ohne auch nur irgendeinen Rest, ein Eisenstück, einen Nickelrest, einen Steinbrocken zu finden. Zwei Jahre später wurde mit größeren Bohrgeräten und technischen Hilfsmitteln die Suche fortgesetzt. Bis zu 36 Meter bohrte man in die Tiefe: Keine Spur irgendwelchen Meteoritenmaterials fand sich. - Es wurden empfindlichere Geräte, die geringste Mengen von Metall im Boden anzeigen, herangeschafft. Alles blieb ohne Resultat. Trotzdem musste an dieser Stelle etwas explodiert sein, weil Tausende es sahen und Tausende es hörten... 1961 und 1963 wurden im Auftrag der Sowjetischen Akademie der Wissenschaften zwei weitere Expeditionen in die Tunguska geschickt. Die mit moderneren technischen Rüstzeugen ausgestattete Gruppe von 1963 kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich bei der Explosion in der sibirischen Tunguska um eine Kernexplosion gehandelt haben musste. Strahlungen wurden nachgemessen, noch in Distanzen von 200 Kilometern vom Epizentrum entfernt. Das, was für eine Verwüstung diesen Grades verantwortlich gewesen sein könnte, müsste der Zerstörungsgewalt einer Atombombe von zehn Megatonnen entsprechen... - Eine nukleare Katastrophe, mehr als dreißig Jahre vor der Erfindung der Atombombe, die vielleicht gar nicht erfunden wurde, sondern bereits älter ist, als die Menschheit selbst."  
Strugholds Miene war inzwischen von 'Erschreckt' zu 'Entsetzt' übergewechselt, noch entsetzter wurde diese Miene allerdings, als Fox die letzten Worte seines Berichtes aussprach:  
"In Tunguska arbeiten unzählige Männer in einer Kiesgrube, einem Arbeitslager, das von berittenen Aufsehern bewacht wird. Die Gulags. - Wo Männer eine ölige schwarze Substanz aus dem Berg schlagen, der die in den Zellen gefangenen Menschen zu Versuchszwecken ausgesetzt werden."  
Fox schien wie aus einer Trance zu erwachen, als er den Kopf wandte, um Strughold ansehen zu können. Er bemerkte, wie der Alte am ganzen Leib zu beben schien.  
"Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte er schwer beherrscht. "Woher wissen Sie das alles?" Er fuhr sich hektisch über die vor Schweiß glänzende Stirn, während Fox, noch immer in sonderbarer Ruhe, antwortete:  
"Ich war da."  
"Sie waren was?" Die Fassungslosigkeit über diese drei kleinen Worte stand Strughold förmlich im Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Ich war da", wiederholte der Agent ungerührt. "Eingesperrt in einem der Gulags, in der Nähe von Krasnojarsk. Ich war Teil des Experimentes zur Bekämpfung des Schwarzen Krebses, dessen Erreger Sie Schwarzes Öl nennen. Mir wurde das Gegenmittel dazu in den linken Arm injiziert. Danach setzte man mich diesem... Öl aus. - Doch bevor mich die Tests zu Grunde richten konnten, floh ich..."  
Strughold starrte ihn an, als stünde ein Geist vor ihm. "Oh mein Gott", hauchte er. "das... das ist..."  
"Das ist was?", fragte Fox mit einem Anflug von Schärfe. "Schrecklich? Grausam? Unmenschlich? - Oder schlichtweg nicht geplant?" Er lachte bitter auf.  
"Man hat mich nie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Sie dort gewesen sind..." Er brach hastig ab, senkte den Kopf.  
"... und das gesehen und miterlebt habe, auf das Sie seit Jahren Ihre Hoffnungen setzten", vervollständigte Fox den Satz. "Den Impfstoff gegen das außerirdische Virus."  
Strughold ließ das Tütchen mit den Dias in den Kasten zurückfallen. "Ich hatte Sie bisher nie so gefährlich eingestuft, wie es die anderen getan haben... Spender hatte Recht." Er sah auf. "Sie haben mehr gesehen, als Sie sehen sollten. Und niemand hat mich bis dato davon informiert."  
"Schockiert Sie das?", erwiderte Fox etwas überlegen.  
"Um ganz ehrlich zu sein... ja." Der Alte sah etwas ratlos aus.   
"Sie dachten wohl immer, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, Sie und Ihre Lügenabteilung", versetzte der Agent mit schneidender Stimme.  
"Wir bezeichnen es als... Desinformation", korrigierte ihn Strughold.  
"Nennen Sie es, wie Sie wollen."  
Der Alte seufzte. "Gut, gut, ich will mich nicht mit Ihnen streiten. Wir sind vom Thema abgekommen..." Er räusperte sich kurz. "Und wenn Sie so intelligent sind, wie viele behaupten, dann werden Sie wohl auch wissen, was da in Russland niedergegangen ist..."  
"Ein außerirdisches Raumschiff", nickte Fox. "Und es wird nicht das einzige sein, was hier... strandete."  
"Korrekt", bestätigte Strughold. "Unzählige weitere Schiffe landeten hier, die größten in Tunguska auf dem asiatischen Kontinent, im Diabolo-Canyon in Nordamerika, im Nördlinger Ries auf der europäischen Landmasse, am Südpol, in den Snowy Mountains Australiens, in Cichen Itza in Mittelamerika... und hier. Nur, um ein paar zu nennen."  
"Eine durchaus gezielte Kolonisierung", bemerkte Fox, und der Ausdruck Kryceks kam ihm erneut in den Sinn. "Leuchttürme..."  
"Sie kennen diesen Begriff?" Strughold schüttelte den Kopf. "Na ja, langsam sollte ich mich wohl darauf einstellen, alles von Ihnen zu erwarten. - Was wissen Sie noch?"  
"Dass Sie den Impfstoff von den Russen gestohlen haben. Mit der Hilfe von Alex Krycek. Dass unter diesen Zeltdomen hier gewaltige Raumschiffe begraben liegen, die darauf warten, aus der Tiefe emporzusteigen, kaum dass die Kreaturen in ihren Wirtskörpern erwachen. Dass Ihre Bienen dieses verteufelte Virus übertragen... - Doch anstatt mich nach meinem Wissen zu befragen, sollten Sie mir lieber erklären, warum Sie so fahrlässig waren, diese... diese Killerbienen einfach ausziehen zu lassen!"   
"Sie sind ausgebrochen, Agent Mulder", sagte der Alte, nun wieder etwas ruhiger. "Wir hatten keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über sie."  
"Das sagen Sie." Fox atmete geräuschvoll aus. "Dabei haben Sie diese Spezies gezüchtet!"  
"Das mag sein, aber... aber wir taten das nur zu einem Zweck."  
"Ja, um die Menschheit auszulöschen!"  
"Um mit den Außerirdischen zu kooperieren", schwächte Strughold Mulders Aussage ab. "Hätten wir es nicht getan, so wäre die Menschheit schon heute ausgelöscht..."  
"Oh ja, ihr großen Helden, ich muss mich auf den Boden werfen und Ihnen die Füße küssen!", schnappte der Agent ärgerlich. "Sie haben die Menschheit verraten! Sie und alle, die an diesem Projekt aktive Mithilfe geleistet haben!"  
"Im Gegenteil, Agent Mulder. Wir haben sie gerettet! Sie haben ja gar keine Ahnung, wie lange dieses Projekt schon läuft, wie oft wir schon gegen eine Auslöschung der Menschheit angekämpft haben! Ich bin schon sehr lange dabei, Agent Mulder, seit dem Beginn der zweiten Phase."  
"Welche zweite Phase?"  
"Als sie nach langer Zeit wieder mit dem Menschen Kontakt aufnahmen. 1938. Als wir in Deutschland erstmals das Virus entdeckten, und mit ihm dessen Auswirkungen..."  
"Sie haben Ihr Leben ja wahrlich an den Nagel gehängt." Fox' Augen musterten Strughold durchdringend, zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen. "Die Konzentrations- und Vernichtungslager." Der Agent spuckte diese Worte förmlich aus. "Die Experimente! Sie waren dabei!"  
Der Alte nickte schweigend.  
"Sie haben... Sie haben unschuldige Menschen zu Hunderttausenden gefangen genommen und missbraucht, unschuldige Menschen..."  
"Auf den Befehl der Außerirdischen", nickte Strughold. "Doch taten sie das nicht, um uns die Chance zu geben, herauszufinden, was sie vorhatten."  
"Aus welchen Gründen denn sonst?"  
"Um ihre Schöpfung rein zu halten."  
Fox starrte den Alten entgeistert und zugleich verachtend an. "Gott, was für ein Mensch sind Sie?"  
"Alles Leben auf diesem Planeten, Agent Mulder, geht auf sie zurück. Sie sind unsere Schöpfer, sie sind Gott..."  
"Und Sie, Strughold, spielen Gott!"  
"Es war alles geplant!", warf ihm der Alte entgegen. "Alles! Wir sind nichts anderes, als Züchtungen! Sie haben mit uns im Laufe der Jahrtausende genau das gemacht, was wir heute in der Genetik tun: Erschaffen! Zerstören und Erschaffen, stets auf der Suche nach den besten Eigenschaften! Einzig und allein auf ihren Nutzen ausgerichtet! Optimal für ihre Bedürfnisse. Doch manchmal waren ihre Kreationen nicht so, wie sie sie gerne hätten, und sie zerstörten sie - oder benutzten andere, um sie zu zerstören. Die optimale europäische Rasse für sie war das, was Hitler 'Arier' nannte, dem Land und dem Klima angepasst, am Wenigsten anfällig für Krankheiten, arbeitsstark... In Afrika waren es die Schwarzen, im Himalaja die Mongolen... Sie betrieben Rassentrennung, um für die jeweiligen Lebensbereiche der Erde optimale Bedingungen für sich selbst zu erhalten, vorzügliche Wirtskörper und leistungsfähige Diener. Und das, was der erforderlichen Qualität nicht entsprach, musste ausgelöscht werden, um sie in ihrer Entwicklung nicht einzuschränken."  
"Wissen Sie überhaupt, was Sie da sagen?", zischte Fox, und seine Wut lag nicht länger im Verborgenen. Verachtung, vermischt mit Zorn - beinahe Mordlust - sprach aus seinen funkelnden Augen. "Ist Ihnen bewusst, was Sie getan haben? Sie haben gegen jedes, jedes Gesetz der Menschlichkeit verstoßen, haben nicht nur sich selbst verkauft und verraten, sondern die gesamte Menschheit! Und nun versuchen Sie, Ihre eigenen Schuldgefühle und Komplexe auf etwas anderes zu projizieren, um sich zu schützen! Sie sind ja unschuldig! Gott, Sie sind ein solch jämmerliches Geschöpf, Strughold, wissen Sie das? Sie wagen es, Ihren Außerirdischen die Schuld am Holocaust in die Schuhe zu schieben und sich selbst als sanftes und gehorsames Lämmchen darzustellen, und in Wahrheit sind Sie nicht besser als sie! Sie sind ein Tyrann und Verräter, denn Sie sind mitgezogen! Sie haben nicht protestiert und für das Überleben der Menschen gekämpft! Sie haben jedes noch so kleine Argument benutzt, um sich über das Menschsein hinwegzusetzen und Ihre eigene Spezies als Versuchskarnickel zu missbrauchen! Aber ein schlechtes Gewissen haben Sie deswegen nicht, um Gottes Willen! Sie haben ja alles richtig gemacht, nicht wahr? Sie sind ja der Held!" Fox lachte, und sein Lachen klang hart. "Sie sind Abschaum, Strughold! Und jeder, der das mit Ihnen durchgezogen hat, ist es ebenso! Sie als Tiere zu beschimpfen wäre eine Beleidigung für jedes lebende Geschöpf auf Erden!"  
"Uns blieb keine Wahl..."  
"Sparen Sie sich Ihre Psalme!", schrie ihn Fox ungehalten an. "Eine Wahl gibt es immer, doch Sie waren zu feige, den schwierigen Weg zu wählen! Und reden Sie sich bloß auch weiterhin ein, der neue Erlöser zu sein, denn Sie sind zu dumm, um zu erkennen, dass Sie bereits verloren haben! Und wissen Sie, was das bedeutet? Wissen Sie das? - Ich bezweifle es!" Fox bebte, vor Wut, vor Zorn, vor Verachtung. Aber auch ein Hauch Angst war dabei, Angst, als sich die Erinnerungen an Kryceks Worte in sein Gedächtnis stahlen...  
"Hören Sie zu, Agent Mulder. - Hören Sie gut zu, denn was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, ist todernst! - Ein Krieg ist im Gange, verstehen Sie? Also stecken Sie nicht den Kopf in den Sand, sonst ergeht es uns und fünf Milliarden anderer Menschen wie den Dinosauriern! - Ich spreche von der geplanten Invasion. Der Kolonisierung dieses Planeten durch eine außerirdische Rasse..."  
Fox erschauderte, starrte Strughold an. "Gott, Sie haben den größten Scheiß gebaut!" Mit diesen Worten griff er nach der Türklinke und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als er noch einmal innehielt, und sich zu dem Alten umwandte. "Aber dass Sie Mist gebaut haben, können Sie nicht auf andere abwälzen, kein einziges Gramm Ihrer tonnenschweren Schuld! Das müssen Sie selbst ausbaden, ich habe nichts damit zu tun, noch weniger meine Familie. Und darum, Mister Strughold, werde ich alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, um schnellstmöglichst hier aus diesem Loch zu verschwinden, wo jeden Moment die Decke einstürzen könnte! Wir werden Foum Tataquine noch heute verlassen!"  
"Das ist leider nicht möglich", erwiderte Strughold anmaßend.  
Ein kurzes, höhnisches Gelächter war die Antwort. "Ach ja? Sie wollen mich aufhalten? Davon rate ich Ihnen ab, Strughold!"  
"Glauben Sie etwa, ich hätte Angst vor Ihnen, Agent Mulder?"  
Fox ließ die Klinke der halb offen stehenden Tür los und trat vor den Alten, sein Blick war eisern, seine Stimme rau und drohend. "Vielleicht nicht vor mir... Aber vielleicht vor dem, was ich weiß! Vor der unausweichlichen Wahrheit."  
Er starrte in das versteinerte Gesicht des Alten, verkniffen, stur...  
"Lassen Sie ihn gehen, Conrad."  
Strughold sah auf, und auch Fox wandte sich um. In der Tür stand Spender, eine noch unangezündete Zigarette im Mundwinkel, das Feuerzeug in der Hand.  
Strughold blickte an Fox vorbei zu ihm, Unwillen in den Augen. "Das kann ich nicht, und das wissen Sie!", behauptete er scharf.  
"Oh doch, Conrad, Sie können..." Die Flamme blitzte kurz auf, und schon verschwand das Feuerzeug wieder in der Innentasche des Jacketts. Der Raucher blickte auf, direkt in Strugholds Gesicht. Seine Stimme war gewohnt ruhig. "Und Sie werden."  
"Was soll das?", schnappte sein Gegenüber wütend. "Sobald er den Dom verlässt, wird er zu einer Gefahr für uns werden!"  
"Einer nichtigen. Außerdem ist nun ohnehin alles egal. - Die Invasion hat begonnen, unsere Rolle ist nichtig geworden, Conrad. Wir werden Opfer sein, wie alle anderen auch."  
"Noch ist gar nichts entschieden!", protestierte Strughold. "Noch gar nichts!"  
"Komm, wir gehen." Spender ergriff Fox' Arm und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Der Agent starrte ihn teils erstaunt, teils verwirrt an. Er wusste nicht, warum sich der Raucher so entschlossen für ihn einsetzte, er wagte nicht einmal, nach dem Grund zu fragen, und doch ließ er diesen Mann gewähren, ohne Widerstand zu leisten. Einen Mann, dem er zum ersten Mal im Leben in einer gewissen Weise Vertrauen schenkte. Er wusste nicht warum, und darüber nachzugrübeln wagte er nicht.  
"Sind Sie von Sinnen?" Strughold trat hastig aus dem Raum und warf die Tür hinter sich zu. "Warum tun Sie das? Warum wollen Sie ihn gehen lassen?" Er deutete auf Fox.  
"Weil er sich nicht um unser Tun schert, sondern einzig und allein um seine Familie", erwiderte der Raucher kühl. "Und für deren Verderben will ich nicht verantwortlich sein."  
"Was kümmert Sie das überhaupt?", zischte Strughold ungehalten, während er den beiden Männern hinterher stürmte, die zum Hospitaltrakt zurückkehrten. "Was, zum Teufel, bewegt Sie dazu, das hier zu tun?"  
"Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht, Conrad."  
Spender öffnete die Tür zu Destinys Zimmer, ließ Fox an sich vorbei treten und schenkte Strughold einen bedeutsamen, beinahe warnenden Blick. "Es gibt vieles, von dem Sie keine Ahnung haben", sagte er bedächtig, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuzog und den verwirrten, aber auch vor Zorn innerlich brodelnden Strughold aussperrte.  
Fox war schon an das Bett getreten. Er bückte sich, schlug die Decke zurück und schob beide Arme unter Destinys Körper. Das Mädchen sah überrascht zu ihm auf, ließ sich jedoch ohne Protest aus dem Bett heben.  
"Wohin gehen wir, Daddy?"  
"Nach Hause, mein Schatz, nach Hause."  
Dana sah ihren Mann verständnislos an. "Fox, was tust du da?"  
"Das einzig Richtige", erwiderte er. "Wir werden Tunesien verlassen. Sofort!"  
"Aber..." Sie war bereits von dem Stuhl neben dem Bett aufgesprungen und hatte die Decke an sich genommen, um sie über ihrer Tochter, die in Fox' Armen lag, auszubreiten, damit sie nicht auskühlte. "Aber wie denn?"  
Spender, der an der Tür stand, drückte seine Zigarette aus und warf sie in den Mülleimer neben sich. "In der Halle stehen stets einige Hubschrauber bereit", sagte er sachlich. "Sie verfügen über genug Sprit, um bis nach Europa hinauf zu fliegen, Athen, Rom, München, Frankfurt, wie ihr wollt. Von dort aus könnt ihr in eine Maschine nach Washington oder New York umsteigen."  
Dana kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Warum tun Sie das? Warum lassen Sie uns gehen?"  
Der Alte blickte sie kurze Zeit schweigend an, bevor er antwortete: "Weil es das Beste für euch ist. Hier seid ihr nicht sicher."  
Er dirigierte die Beiden durch die Tür nach draußen in den Korridor und schlug den Weg nach rechts ein. Dabei zog er ein Handy aus seiner Tasche, blickte sich mehrere Male um und tippte dann eine kurze Nummer ein, ohne damit aufzuhören, die Familie weiterhin vor sich her zu treiben.  
"Rick? - Ja, ich bin's. Hör zu, in fünf Minuten bin ich unten in 11. Halte einen Helikopter bereit, überprüfe, ob er vollgetankt ist. Und beeile dich!"  
Er ließ das Handy wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden und eilte mit den Agenten und dem Mädchen im Schlepptau weiter den Gang entlang, bog einmal links, einmal rechts ab. Fox fragte sich, wie sich Spender überhaupt merken konnte, wie man hier unten etwas fand. Für ihn waren die Korridore und Flure ein unüberschaubares Labyrinth, ohne jede geometrische Logik erbaut. Abzweigungen hier und da, oft ungekennzeichnet, breite Hauptflure und schmale Gänge in verwirrender Anordnung. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie im Kreis liefen.  
"Wie groß ist die Gefahr, dass wir aufgehalten werden?", fragte Dana sorgenvoll mit Blick auf Destiny.  
"Sehr gering", erwiderte Spender. "Die haben hier wahrlich genug zu tun, um sich mit uns herumzuärgern..."  
Sie folgten nun einem weiteren Korridor und kamen zu einer großen Stahltür. Spender jagte seine Karte durch den Schlitz, die Tür fuhr zischend zur Seite und gewährte ihnen einen Einblick in eine gewaltige Halle.  
Eine hohe Kuppel reichte über fünfzehn Meter in die Höhe. Die Halle selbst war etwa dreißig Meter lang und beinahe ebenso breit. Die hintere Hälfte war mit einem gewaltigen Rolltor versehen. Dahinter musste sich eine zweite Halle von ähnlichen Ausmaßen befinden. Einige Männer, in blaue Anzüge gekleidet, arbeiteten in der Halle. Die meisten sammelten sich um ein mittelgroßes Motorflugzeug, waren mit dessen Wartung beschäftigt. Eine leicht ansteigende Asphaltstrecke, die von einer Stahlwand versperrt wurde, ließ auf einen Tunnel nach draußen schließen.  
Einer der in der Halle anwesenden Männer kam auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Er trug statt des Anzugs Pilotenkleidung, ein Helm mit Sprechmikrophon baumelte in seiner linken Hand. Er hielt vor Spender, nickte ihm begrüßend zu und musterte dann dessen Begleiter.  
"Das ist Rick Fachette", stellte Spender den Piloten vor. "Rick, das sind Dana und Fox Mulder."  
Fachette streckte den Beiden lächelnd die Hand entgegen. "Erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen, Agent Mulder. Ich habe schon einiges von Ihnen gehört. - Was führt Sie hierher?"  
"Das ist unwichtig", entgegnete Spender. "Wichtiger ist, dass sie von hier wegkommen. Ist der Helikopter bereit?"  
"Ja, Sir."  
Spender zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. "Gut. Dann bring Sie hier raus."  
"Jawohl, Sir."  
Der Mann fuhr herum und gestikulierte einem der Arbeiter mit den Händen. Der Mann nickte und trat an eine Konsole nahe der Hallenwand. Nur Sekunden später erschütterte ein gewaltiges Rumpeln den gesamten Gebäudekomplex. Das große Rolltor wurde mit einem lauten anhaltenden Donnern hochgezogen. Die Halle dahinter lag zuerst noch im absoluten Dunkel, bis von einer Sekunde auf die nächste sämtliche Lampen aufflammten. Ihr Schein spiegelte sich in dem schwarzen blankpolierten Metall zweier ungekennzeichneter Helikopter wieder. Ein Rucken ging durch das Kuppeldach, bevor es rumpelnd zurückfuhr.  
"Kommen Sie", sagte Fachette auffordernd und steuerte auf den ersten der Helikopter zu. Die Gruppe folgte ihm in kurzem Abstand.  
"Ricks wird euch dort hinfliegen, wohin ihr wollt, ganz egal, wo das ist", sagte Spender ruhig. "Er ist loyal."  
"Kommen Sie, steigen Sie ein", rief Fachette, der die Seitentür des Helikopters aufgezogen hatte. Er stieg ein und half Dana hinauf. Dann griff er nach Destiny. Fox spürte Widerwillen in sich aufsteigen, seine Tochter einem Fremden zu überlassen, doch dann gab er sie ihm schließlich doch. Während der Pilot das Mädchen auf eine der beiden gepolsterten Banken im Inneren des Helikopters bettete, von Dana scharf bewacht und unterstützt, wandte sich Spender an ihn.  
"Fox?"  
Nur wiederstrebend drehte der Agent auf diese Anrede hin den Kopf. Er sah in das Gesicht des Alten, das ihn ruhig musterte.  
"Ja?"  
"Ich weiß, dass ich dich durch die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit dazu gebracht habe, mich zu hassen und zu verachten. Ich möchte mich nicht rechtfertigen, denn ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, und vieles davon würdest du mir auch nicht abnehmen. Wir haben viele Fehler gemacht, die nicht wieder nichtig gemacht werden können. Wir können nur noch eines tun: Dafür sorgen, dass uns eine Zukunft beschert ist, und zwar eine Zukunft, die nicht den Vorstellungen von ihnen entspricht. Ich werde meinen Teil dazu beitragen, und ich weiß, dass du das auch tun wirst. - Und bedenke: Auch für das Lamm wird seine Zeit kommen, Macht zu entfalten und die Siegel zu brechen."   
Fox starrte ihn an, unfähig, darauf etwas zu erwidern, verstand er ja nicht einmal, was genau ihm Spender mit den letzten scheinbar wirren Worten hatte sagen wollen. Hätte er gefragt, Spender hätte es ohnehin nicht hören können, denn die Motoren des Helikopters starteten. Die surrenden Flugblätter durchschnitten die Luft wie scharfe Schwerter, der erzeugte Wind zupfte an den Haaren und der Kleidung der Männer.  
Spender nickte dem Agenten zu, einzusteigen, und Fox gehorchte. Er wandte sich um und stieg in den Helikopter ein. Von innen schloss er die Seitentür, und nur wenige Sekunden später erhob sich das Fluggerät, stieg der offen stehenden Kuppel entgegen, durch die die Sterne der Nacht schimmerten.  
Der Alte sah dem Helikopter nach, seine Zigarette unbewusst zu Boden fallen lassend und mit dem Fuß zertretend. "Das Leben ist wie eine Schule, in der die Prüfungen unangekündigt geschrieben werden müssen", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, "und in der es keine Noten gibt. Es gibt nur bewältigt und noch nicht bewältigt. Ein Versagt gibt es nicht - denn man erhält immer wieder die Chance, es noch einmal zu versuchen..."   
Er hielt inne, gedachte einige Sekunden lang seiner eben ausgesprochenen Worte und deren Bedeutung, die für ihn und sein Wissen mehr war, als für andere. Und mit einem Lächeln blickte er erneut zum Himmel hinauf, auf den rasch entschwindenden Punkt am Firmament, und er schlug das Zeichen des Kreuzes auf seiner Brust.  
"Viel Glück, mein Sohn... Viel Glück..."  
  
  
  
ZEHNTER TEIL: ÁPSYCHON ÉMPSYCHON  
  
Humanity yearns so desperately  
to equal God's great creativity.  
In some creations, how we shine:  
music, dance, story weaving, wine.  
  
Then thunderstorms of madness  
rain upon us, flooding sadness,  
sweep us into anguish, grief,  
into despair without relief.  
  
- The Book of Counted Sorrows -  
  
  
  
This is only denied the Gods:  
the power to remake the past.  
  
- Aristotle -  
  
....................................................................  
  
New York Harbor  
an Bord der Taimyr  
  
  
"Sind Sie hier drin?"  
Die tiefe Stimme ließ den Mann auf der Brücke zusammenfahren und sich zur Tür umdrehen, in der einer der Matrosen stand. Es war ein hochgewachsener, schmerbäuchiger Mann mit schwarzem wirren Vollbart, die Mütze schief aufgesetzt, eine brennende Pfeife im rechten Mundwinkel. In den Händen hielt er einen großen braunen Briefumschlag.  
"Sie wissen doch genau, dass ich Pfeifengestank nicht ausstehen kann", knurrte der Mann auf der Brücke. Er war das genaue Gegenteil zu dem Matrosen. Gut gekleidet und von gepflegtem Äußeren, einzig und allein sein fehlender linker Arm störte das aufgeräumte Bild.  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Mister Krycek, aber ich soll Ihnen das hier bringen."  
Der Matrose streckte die Hand mit dem Umschlag aus, die Pfeife in den anderen Mundwinkel schiebend.  
Krycek strafte ihn mit missbilligenden Blicken, während er die Unterlagen an sich nahm, und wandte sich sogleich von dem Mann ab. "Danke, Nikoley, Sie können gehen."  
Der Tonfall war kühl und schneidend gewesen, doch schien der Matrose das nicht bemerkt zu haben - oder es störte ihn nicht. Gemächlich schlurfte er davon.  
Alex Krycek lauschte den schweren Schritten auf der Treppe, die zur Brücke hinauf führten, bis sie verstummt waren, und beugte sich dann über den Tisch, auf dessen Platte er den Inhalt des Umschlages geschüttet hatte. Geistesabwesend rieb er sich die Stirn, als er die Blätter überflog, einige Fotos - Radioteleskopaufnahmen - studierte und sie miteinander verglich. Im nächsten Moment straffte er sich, und trat - eines der Fotos in der Hand - an das Instrumentenpult, mit Blick auf den Radarbildschirm, drehte hastig an den Skalen, um die Parabol-Reflektoren auf ein neues Raumgebiet auszurichten. Seine Einstellungen mit den Angaben auf der Rückseite des Fotos vergleichend trat er einen Schritt vor, lehnte sich über das Instrumentenpult, bis er beinahe mit der Nase gegen das Anzeigegerät des Radars stieß. Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem düsteren: "Sie sind da."  
  
  
etwa zur gleichen Zeit in der Wüste New Mexikos  
  
  
Jason Genuy setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen, den Grund unter seinen Füßen bei jedem Schritt vorsichtig abtastend. Trotz der sternklaren Nacht war es nahezu unmöglich, das Pueblo, in dem er wandelte, zu überblicken. Trotz dass er Gefahr lief, bei der kleinsten Unaufmerksamkeit auszugleiten und in eine der Kivas zu stürzen, die im Zentrum der Ruinenstätte nahe beieinander gebaut worden waren, ging er weiter. Die in der Erde errichteten, rundgebauten Kammern waren einst die gesellschaftlichen und zeremoniellen Zentren der Bewohner dieses Ortes gewesen, der den Namen Pecos Pueblo trug, unweit von Roswell inmitten der Wüste lag, an den Ufern des Rio Pecos, der unweit im Norden entsprang und sich in Mexiko mit dem Rio Grande vereinigte  
Um 900 v. Christus hatte man mit dem Bau des Pueblos begonnen. Die Anasazi waren kunstvolle Architekten gewesen, und innerhalb weniger Jahre hatten sie die größte mehrstöckige Wohnungsanlage dieser Zeit erbaut. Doch schon knapp zwei Generationen später war aus dieser Wohnstätte eine Ruinenanlage geworden, eine Geisterstadt, verlassen unter der segnenden Hitze der Sonne. Archäologen vermuteten, dass die Vorfahren der Pueblo-Indianer ihre Stadt wegen einer Dürre um 650 v. Chr. verlassen mussten, doch wusste Genuy das besser. - Solange die Anasazi hier gelebt hatten, hatten sie nie eine einschneidende Dürre erlebt.  
Er betrat vorsichtig den schmalen Steg aus Stein zwischen zwei weiteren Kivas, hörte Steinsplitter unter seinen Füßen knirschen. Links und rechts von ihm ging es steile fünf Meter in die Tiefe hinab, dunkle Löcher, die nur darauf zu warten schienen, unachtsame Wesen, die ins Straucheln gerieten, zu verschlingen.  
Genuy ließ sich auf der Mitte des Steges nieder, Beine über Kreuz, die Hände im Schoß. Er richtete den Blick gen Himmel, die leuchtenden Sterne betrachtend, die das Firmament in ein angenehmes Dunkelblau tauchten.  
Eine unerklärliche Unruhe hatte ihn inmitten der Nacht an diesen Ort getrieben, ohne jegliche Ausrüstung. Dennoch hatte er zielsicher das Pueblo und eben diesen Platz gefunden. Er wusste nicht, warum er hier war, oder was genau er hier zu tun beabsichtigte, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es wichtig war. Und sobald er es sehen würde, würde er wissen, nach was er gesucht hatte. - Oder auf was er gewartet hatte.  
Eine alte Legende seines Volkes kam Genuy in den Sinn, völlig zusammenhangslos. Die Legende des Mädchens und der Wolken. Es war eine Geschichte, die von den Anasazi überliefert worden und mit der Genuy aufgewachsen war. Ein Märchen seiner Kindheit. Und in seinem Kopf sah er die alten Bilder vor sich, die er seit jeher mit dieser Geschichte in Verbindung gebracht hatte.  
Von einem Mädchen hatte diese Sage gehandelt, einem Mädchen, das von ihren Schwestern gequält worden war und von zu Hause weg lief, tief in den Wald hinein, wo sie weinte, während auch der Himmel seine Schleusen öffnete und es regnen ließ. Da fand ein junger Mann das Mädchen im Walde sitzen, ein Uwanami, ein Wolkenwesen. Als er sich nach dem Grund für seine Traurigkeit erkundigte, berichtete ihm das Mädchen von seinem Leid und sagte, dass es niemals zu seinen Schwestern zurückkehren wolle. Und der Jüngling lud sie ein, bei sich in seinem Dorf zu leben. Das Mädchen war einverstanden, und der Uwanami gebot ihr, ihre Augen zu schließen und sie nicht eher wieder zu öffnen, bis er es ihr sagen würde. Sie gehorchte, und er erhob sich mit ihr in die Lüfte. Erst als er am Ende der Welt angekommen war, setzte er das Mädchen auf einem Strand des allumschließenden Weltmeeres ab und gestatte ihr, die Augen zu öffnen. Dann gingen sie über einen Hügel, von dem aus sie das Dorf der Wolkenwesen schon sehen konnten. Der junge Mann erklärte dem Mädchen, dass es von nun an die Sitten der Wolkenwesen befolgen müsse und trug ihm auf, seinen Häuptling gebührend zu begrüßen, sobald sie in sein Zelt treten würde, mit den Worten "Vater, wie geht es dir?". Das Mädchen tat wie geheißen, und der Häuptling war zufrieden. Und er sprach "Meine Tochter, an diesem Abend haben sich unsere Wege gekreuzt, freiwillig bist du zu uns gekommen. Daher wollen wir dich zu einer der Unseren machen, denn niemand kommt zu uns, der zu den Menschen zurückkehren will." Das Mädchen nickte, sie wollte bleiben, und Frauen nahmen sie bei den Händen, führten sie in ein Gemach, wo sie sie wuschen und kleideten, und dann lehrte ihr das Volk die Zauberformeln der Wolkenwesen. - Währenddessen wurde das Mädchen bereits von ihren Eltern vermisst, und der Vater sandte einen Habicht aus, um seine Tochter zu suchen. Doch als der Habicht zurückkehrte, sprach er: "Die ganze Welt habe ich gesehen, aber von deiner Tochter habe ich nicht eine Spur gefunden. Gräme dich nicht, denn ich bin gewiss, sie ist noch am Leben. Ich bin sicher, dass sie irgendwelche Zauberwesen entführt haben, denn nicht einmal ihren Körper habe ich gefunden. Sende die Raben aus, sie sehen mehr als ich, sie finden alles" Und so sandte der Vater die Raben aus, und die Vögel umflogen die Welt. Doch die Uwanami verbargen das Mädchen vor den Augen der Vögel in ihren Zelten, denn die Uwanami sind weise, weiser als alle Menschen, denn sie sind ja deren vor langer Zeit verschwundene Vorfahren. Und so kehrten auch die Raben mit der traurigen Nachricht zurück, das Mädchen nicht gefunden zu haben. Der Vater ergriff seine letzte Chance, nach seiner Tochter zu suchen, und sandte Buntflügel aus, den schönsten aller Schmetterlinge. Der Falter stieg zum Himmel empor, der bedeckt und neblig war, um das Mädchen in den Wolken zu verbergen, doch ließen es die Wolkenwesen zu, dass Buntflügel das Mädchen fand, denn sie waren dem schönen Schmetterling gewogen. Und so brachte Buntflügel das Mädchen zurück zu dessen Vater, der sie erfreut in die Arme schloss, erleichtert, sie unversehrt zurück bei sich zu wissen...  
Genuy blinzelte, darüber nachsinnend, warum ihm diese Geschichte gerade jetzt einfiel. Er straffte sich, um die verspannten Rückenmuskeln zu lockern, und hob dann wieder den Blick in den Himmel - und in das hell strahlende Licht.  
Wie ein überdimensionales Glühwürmchen stand es am Himmel, gewaltig an Größe und Leuchtkraft, und es näherte sich rasch dem Pueblo. Genuy verfolgte das Objekt mit den Augen, bis es direkt über ihm stand, helle Lichtstrahlen auf ihn und die umliegenden Kivas werfend.  
'Die Wolkenwesen', dachte Genuy ergriffen. 'Sie sind zurück...'  
  
  
Wenige Stunden später  
New York City  
  
  
Fox ließ sich auf den Fahrersitz des Mietwagens sinken, nachdem er Destiny auf dem Rücksitz verstaut hatte. Das Mädchen hatte sich inzwischen schon gut erholt. Der zehnstündige Flug von Rom nach New York hatte ihr genügend Zeit gegeben, sich auszuschlafen. Ebenso hatte ihr die vorzügliche Bordküche gut getan. Sie stand nun wieder sicher auf beiden Beinen, konnte ohne Hilfe laufen. Nur ihr nach wie vor blasses Gesicht zeugte von den vergangenen Erlebnissen in Tunesien. Nun saß sie auf dem Rücksitz, in ein Comic vertieft, das sie erstanden hatte, während Fox den Mietvertrag für den Wagen abgeschlossen hatte. Ihr eigener Wagen stand nach wie vor in Washington, Fox würde ihn abholen, sobald sie Destiny nach Hause gebracht hatten.  
Er startete den Motor, um aus der Parklücke zu fahren, und um - kaum, dass er den Rückwärtsgang eingelegt hatte - auch schon heftig abbremsen zu müssen, als ein Mann plötzlich am Heck des Wagens vorbei eilen wollte und beinahe von diesem erfasst wurde. Der Mann stützte sich erschrocken mit der rechten Hand auf das Heck, so als wolle er es von sich wegschieben, doch schien es so, als war es ihm wichtiger, Haltung zu bewahren und nicht erschrocken zurück zu torkeln und ins Straucheln zu geraten. Fox streckte in einer Mischung aus Zorn und Erschrecken den Kopf durch das heruntergekurbelte Fenster.  
"Hey, können Sie denn nicht aufpa...?"  
Der Mann blickte auf, und Fox verstummte augenblicklich, als er die ihm vertrauten Gesichtszüge erkannte.  
"Krycek?"  
Der Mann starrte ihn wohl genauso verdutzt an, wie Fox ihn anstarrte. Etwas unbeholfen ließ er das Heck des Wagens los und straffte sich.  
"Na sieh mal einer an!", spottete er dann. "Da sieht und hört man an die zehn Jahre nichts von Ihnen, und dann tauchen Sie auf einmal auf und fahren mir dabei beinahe den Arsch ab! Das nenne ich Ironie des Schicksals!"  
Fox stieß die Fahrertür auf und stieg aus dem Wagen. "Ironie ist, dass Sie noch am Leben sind", konterte er mürrisch, während er auf Krycek zutrat. "Das sollte ich ja eigentlich nicht allzu sehr verwundern, schließlich haben Sie oft genug bewiesen, dass Sie nicht nur unberechenbar, sondern zu alledem noch ein Überlebenskünstler sind."  
Krycek lachte kurz auf. "Tja, das bin ich wohl."  
Fox nickte, er hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet. Er kannte Alex Krycek nur allzu gut. Es war schwer, ihn zu vergessen, nach all dem, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war. Noch heute erinnerte sich Fox lebhaft an die wenigen Wochen, in denen er dazu gezwungen gewesen war, mit diesem Mann zusammen zu arbeiten. Er hatte ihn von Anfang an nicht so recht gemocht. Krycek hielt sich für einen Patrioten, noch dazu war er ein elender Schleimer gewesen, narzisstisch bis zum Exzess. Fox musste sich ein spöttisches Grinsen verkneifen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Alex damals nach einem wilden Schusswechsel unwillkürlich den Sitz seiner Frisur überprüft hatte. Perfekter äußerer Look, ein Schweinehund im Inneren. Ein eiskalter Mörder. Zahlreiche Leben gingen auf sein Konto, unter anderem auch das von Danas Schwester Melissa. Und auch am Tod von Fox' Vater war dieser Mann nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen, hatte er ihm, Fox, doch die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben versucht. Bill Mulder war allerdings von dem alten Mann mit dem gepflegten Äußeren erschossen worden, dem Well Manicured Man. Er selbst hatte Fox dieses Geständnis gemacht, kurz bevor er sich mitsamt seines Wagens in die Luft gejagt hatte. - Jedenfalls hatte es auch einige Mordanschläge auf Krycek gegeben, durchgeführt von seinen einstigen Auftraggebern, dem Syndikat. Doch war er ihnen entkommen, noch dazu mit einer wertvollen und brisanten Ware: Einer DAT-Kassette, auf der das gesamte Wissen der Regierung über die Existenz außerirdischer Lebensformen gespeichert war. Ferner enthielt sie Berichte über Experimente von ehemaligen Nazi-Wissenschaftlern, die nach dem Zusammenbruch des NS-Regimes in die USA geholt worden waren, und nach dem Vorfall in Roswell im Jahre 1947 begonnen hatten, Hybriden zu erschaffen, die halb Außerirdische und halb Menschen gewesen waren. Und Fox wusste nun, dass Strughold einer dieser Wissenschaftler gewesen sein musste.  
Fox' Gedanken schweiften zu Alex zurück. Der Mann war keinesfalls loyal, nur zu sich selbst, das wusste der Agent nur allzu gut. Er kämpfte für den, der seinen Vorstellungen entsprach und seinen Weg zumindest teilweise verfolgte. Vor einem Jahrzehnt hatte er Fox zu seinem Vertrauten auserkoren, ihm aufgelauert, in der Mitte der Nacht, ihm unter vorgehaltener Pistole einen Teil dessen erzählt, was - wie Fox nun wusste - ein Teil der großen und schrecklichen Wahrheit gewesen war, sogar ein großer, ausschlaggebender. Krycek hatte ihn gewarnt - und er war zu einem mysteriösen Augenblick erschienen. Damals, als Fox zum ersten Mal seine Überzeugung verloren hatte, seine Arbeit zu bezweifeln begonnen, die Existenz außerirdischen Lebens dementiert, die Blauäugigkeit der Gläubigen beschimpft und die Entführungen einiger Menschen als Regierungsfarce bloßgestellt hatte. Ebenso unangenehm für das Syndikat wie Mulders vorherigen Behauptungen. Denn beide hatten einen wahren Kern. - Krycek war es gewesen, der Fox hatte begreiflich machen wollen, dass beides wichtig und wahr war. Die Intrigen der Regierung und die Existenz außerirdischer Rassen, den Kolonisten und den Rebellen. Er war es gewesen, der ihm von den Leuchttürmen berichtet, den Untergang der Menschheit prophezeit und einen erschreckenden Blick in die Zukunft getan hatte. Und er hatte scheinbar Recht gehabt.  
Krycek lehnte sich gegen das Heck des Wagens und betrachtete Fox leicht amüsiert.  
"Ich habe gehört, Sie wären zurück", grinste er. "Wie erfreulich." Er beobachtete, wie Dana aus dem Wagen stieg und zu ihnen sah. "Und sie ist also nach wie vor an Ihrer Seite. Bewundernswert, ich habe nie solch loyale Partner gefunden."  
"Wohl nicht ohne Grund", versetzte Dana, die nun zu den Männern getreten war, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit blitzenden Augen.  
"Oha, gefährlich wie immer!" Krycek lachte. "Ich hoffe, dass Sie das auch bleiben, denn - ob Sie es mir nun glauben oder nicht", er lehnte sich vor, einen beschwörenden Ton annehmend, "der letzte Kampf steht nun bevor."  
Fox bedachte ihn mit einem müden Lächeln.  
Und schon im nächsten Augenblick heulten die Sirenen los...  
  
  
Es traf New York wie eine Welle. Zum ersten Mal nach Jahrzehnten schepperte der schrille Klang des Fliegeralarms durch die Stadt und versetzte die Menschen in Panik. Auf den Straßen brach Chaos aus, das Scheppern und Kreischen von aufeinander treffendem Metall vermischte sich mit den Sirenenlauten.  
"Los, steigen Sie ein, steigen Sie ein!", rief Krycek panisch. "Steigen Sie ein!"  
Dana hatte bereits die Autotür geöffnet und war auf die Rückbank geklettert, um nach Destiny zu sehen, die erschrocken ihren Namen gerufen hatte, und Krycek schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu, sich selbst auf den Beifahrersitz befördernd, während sich Fox hinter das Steuer klemmte.  
"Los, fahren Sie! Vertrauen Sie mir und fahren Sie!"  
Fox drehte den Zündschlüssel, der Motor heulte auf. Mit quietschenden Reifen schoss der Wagen aus der Parklücke. Fox riss das Lenkrad herum und trat das Gaspedal durch, der Wagen machte einen Satz nach vorn und raste los.   
Fast gleichzeitig begann Feuer vom Himmel zu regnen...  
  
  
Und ich will Wunderzeichen geben am Himmel und auf Erden: Blut, Feuer und Rauchdampf.  
Die Sonne soll in Finsternis und der Mond in Blut verwandelt werden, ehe denn der große und schreckliche Tag des HERRN kommt.  
  
Joel 3.3-4  
  
  
Der Mietwagen verließ das Gelände in voller Fahrt, an Verkehrsregeln war nicht mehr zu denken. Ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen, lenkte Fox den Wagen auf die mehrspurige Straße, auf der das Chaos schon begonnen hatte. Wie in einem Slalom ließ er den Wagen in einem Höllentempo um die bereits aufeinander aufgefahrenen Autos herumfahren, den Wagen erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle haltend. Krycek neben ihm krallte sich mit dem rechten Arm an der Innenseite der Beifahrertür fest, während er dem Agenten die Richtungen zubrüllte, in die sie fahren sollten. Hinter ihnen explodierte einer der aufgestauten Unfallwagen in ohrenbetäubendem Getöse, sodass die Erde erzitterte. Scharfe Metallstücke wurden in alle Richtungen katapultiert, schnitten scharfen Schwertern gleich durch die von Hitze und Geschrei erfüllte Luft. Ein Feuerball stieg zum Himmel empor, über den hell strahlende Objekte huschten, in rasender Geschwindigkeit und halsbrecherischen Manövern.  
  
  
Über euch, Bewohner der Erde, kommt Schrecken und Grube und Netz.  
Und wer entflieht vor dem Geschrei des Schreckens, der fällt in die Grube; und wer entkommt aus der Grube, der wird im Netz gefangen. Denn die Fenster in der Höhe sind aufgetan, und die Grundfesten der Erde beben.  
Es wird die Erde mit Krachen zerbrechen, zerbersten und zerfallen...  
  
Jesaja 24,17-19  
  
  
"Links, links, links!"  
Fox riss das Lenkrad herum, Dana auf dem Rücksitz hielt mit einem Arm Destiny fest, mit dem anderen umschlang sie die Kopfstütze des Sitzes, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren, als der Wagen ins Schlingern geriet. Fox jagte ihn in die von Krycek angewiesene Nebenstraße, in der es erstaunlich ruhig war. Es war eigentlich mehr eine Gasse als eine Straße, die die eine mit der anderen verband, die Häuserschluchten durchtrennte, so wie ein Erdbeben ganze Landmassen voneinander trennen kann.   
Fox jagte die Geschwindigkeit des Wagens auf 100 Meilen pro Stunde hinauf und hielt auf das Ende der Gasse zu, die in eine weitere Hauptstraße mündete, an den Hauswänden lehnende Mülltonnen und anderes Gerümpel missachtend.  
"Rechts", kommandierte Krycek, kaum dass sie aus der Gasse auf die offene Straße schossen. Wieder quietschten die Reifen, als das Auto auf die abrupte Richtungsänderung reagierte und direkt in den Central Park hineinsteuerte. Das Gelände war nun so gut wie menschenleer, ein paar vereinzelte Leute flüchteten in Richtung des Waldes, der die linke Seite des Parks säumte.  
"Woher wussten Sie davon?", rief Fox laut, dem herannahenden See ausweichend. "Wie konnten Sie das wissen?"  
"Heute Nacht erschienen die Ersten in New Mexiko", schrie Krycek zurück. "Bei Roswell. Der Teufel weiß warum! Man hat mich diesbezüglich erst vor einer knappen halben Stunde informiert. Ich kam gerade von einer Telefonzelle, als Sie aus der Parklücke geschossen sind und mich beinahe überfahren haben! - Es ist das Ende, das endgültige Ende! Die Invasion!"  
"Oh Gott..."  
Der Wagen schoss seitlich des Sees auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Parks. Etwa in der Mitte des riesigen Areals angekommen, hob Krycek hastig den Arm an.  
"Langsam jetzt, langsam!"  
Fox verringerte die Geschwindigkeit auf knapp vierzig Meilen pro Stunde und starrte den Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz verdattert an. "Was?"  
"Fahren Sie zu der Baumgruppe dort drüben, fahren Sie rein!"  
"Warum?"  
"Sie können ja auch wieder aus dem Park raus und in die Stadt fahren, um sich von denen da oben abknallen zu lassen, aber ohne mich! Ich werde hier bleiben, weit genug weg von Häusern, die mir auf den Kopf stürzen könnten. Auf so was schießen die nämlich gerne. Viel lieber, als auf Bäume."  
Fox zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie sind der Überlebenskünstler", sagte er, und lenkte den Wagen zwischen den Bäumen hindurch in das Wäldchen hinein - und stoppte dort den Motor.  
Von allen Seiten konnte man aus unweiter Entfernung die Explosionen hören, das Krachen von einstürzenden Gebäudekolossen und das merkwürdige Zischen in der Luft, scheinbar direkt über ihren Köpfen.  
"Da haben Sie sie, Ihre Wahrheit!", zischte Krycek. "Direkt über Ihrem Kopf! Sie brauchen bloß einen von denen vom Himmel zu holen, von ihrer Partnerin obduzieren zu lassen und sämtliche Beweise dem Komitee vorlegen. Bloß wird das nun keine mehr brauchen, da es gerade in die Luft fliegt - und da Ihnen jetzt ohnehin jeder glauben würde!"  
"Bloß ärgerlich, dass es erst passieren muss, bevor man Leute gewinnt, die helfen, genau das zu verhindern, was da gerade vorgeht!", erwiderte Fox schneidend. "Es wäre möglich gewesen, hätten mich nicht diverse Leute davon abgehalten, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen!"  
Krycek ging nicht auf das anklagende Kommentar ein. "Es war alles geplant", knurrte er. "Und seit die Bienen weltweit ausgebrochen sind, wissen wir, dass es unweigerlich bevorsteht. Die Zeit der Verbreitung ist gekommen. Und damit sie sich verbreiten können, müssen wir zerstört werden. Wie zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus, 'Erschließung neues Lebensraumes' nannten die es da!"  
"Das heißt, dass..."  
"Dass alle Menschen in Flugweite der Bienenhäuser infiziert werden - und der Rest weitestgehend abgemurkst wird. Ganz genau!" Krycek starrte verbittert durch die Windschutzscheibe nach draußen. "Massen von Menschen werden nun schon infiziert sein, ein paar hundert Millionen, vielleicht schon eine Milliarde, weiß man es? Jede Biene wird ihr Ziel finden, sie müssen stechen, sie sind dazu gezüchtet worden, um zu stechen. Und damit werden sie sich selbst auslöschen, denn keine Biene überlebt, nachdem sie einmal gestochen hat. Und mit sich selbst bringt sie die Menschen um, verwandelt ihre Körper in Hüllen. Eierschalen, die den Abschaum des Universums ernähren und ausbrüten, bis er bereit ist, zu schlüpfen. Und in weniger als vier Tagen werden wir hier Millionen von Aliens haben, Millionen! Und sie werden über uns herfallen und uns auslöschen, strategisch, einen Schritt nach dem anderen, ein Kontinent nach dem anderen, sich ausbreiten wie die Pest im Mittelalter!"  
"Und wo... fangen sie an?"  
"Nordafrika." Krycek ließ sich seufzend in seinen Sitz zurücksinken. "Klimatisch optimal. Verbreiten werden sie sich allerdings überall dort, wie Bienenhäuser stehen. Wie in Indien, Utah und Argentinien."  
"Und das sind noch lange nicht alle, was?"  
"Nein. Sie sind überall dort, wo das Klima mild oder weitest gehend heiß ist. Sie brauchen Wärme. Keine schwül-feuchte Hitze wie in den Regenwäldern, sondern trockene Wüstenhitze. Sonst können sie sich nicht entwickeln. Sicher ist man zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nur im tiefsten Dschungel Borneos. Dort werden Menschen überleben und als dumme Affen ihr Leben fristen."  
"Und wir können sie nicht aufhalten?", fragte Dana beinahe zaghaft.  
Krycek schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste..."  
Fox legte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer über das Lenkrad, die Augen schließend. Hinter sich hörte er Dana leise Tommys Namen flüstern.  
  
  
Foum Tataquine / Tunesien  
  
  
Spender drückte seine Zigarette mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen aus, den Blick auf die sich ständig verändernden Statistiken und Radarbilder gerichtet. Kleine rote Punkte wanderten über den Globus, wie ein Schwadron, eine Armee der Lüfte. Sie waren überall, scheinbar ohne Plan und doch... effektiv.  
"Wie sieht es in Washington aus?", erkundigte er sich langsam, einen Mann am Instrumentenpult auffordernd ansehend.  
"Sie sind gerade drüber", antwortete dieser. "Totalitärer Beschuss, Sir."  
Spender nickte schweigend, eine neue Zigarette aus dem Morley-Päckchen ziehend. In der Innentasche seines Jacketts tastete er nach dem Feuerzeug. "Und in Chicópee?"  
"Wo, Sir?"  
"Chicópee, Massachussetts."  
Der Mann überprüfte achselzuckend die Instrumente. Er begriff nicht so ganz, warum sich Spender nach einem solch unbedeutenden Ort erkundigte.  
"Da sind sie schon drüber weg. Dreitausend Tote..."  
  
  
Stunden später in Massachussetts  
  
  
Sie erreichten Chicópee gegen Mitternacht. Zwar bot diese Stadt nicht das Bild der Zerstörung, wie New York, doch war die Katastrophe auch hier nicht vorbeigegangen. Die Straßen waren ein Bild des Chaos, Wagen standen zurückgelassen und mit noch immer brennenden Scheinwerfern mitten auf der Straße, Fahrertüren offen. Viele Fenster waren zerbrochen, wie von gewaltigen Druckwellen gesprengt. Aus unzähligen Dächern schlugen noch immer Flammen. Rauch und Qualm hüllte die Straßen ein und erschuf die Atmosphäre einer Geisterstadt. Einigen Häusern fehlten die Dächer. Unter einer herabgestürzten Giebelmauer lag ein halbzerdrückter Pickup. Ein Hund jaulte in der Ferne, der Gestank nach verbranntem Holz und Gummi erfüllte die Luft. Überall lagen Blumenkästen, Dachziegel und ganze Fassaden auf der Fahrbahn. Es war unmöglich, mit dem Auto bis in die Dorrane-Street vorzudringen, wo das Haus der Mulders stand. Zuviel Schutt versperrte den Weg.  
Fox bremste vor einem verlassenen Geschäft in der Hauptstraße und sie stiegen aus. Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zu einem Ort, von dem sie hofften, ihn noch vorzufinden. Wie in Trance wandelten sie durch die verlassenen Straßen, Abbilder des Grauens. Unter den Schaufensterscherben einer Bäckerei lag eine Frau in einer großen Blutlache, und Fox hob Destiny auf den Arm, ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter pressend, damit ihr dieser schreckliche Anblick erspart blieb. Eine aschige, blutige Gestalt wankte auf der anderen Straßenseite vorbei. Fetzen hingen von ihr hinab. War es Stoff? War es Haut? Fox wagte nicht, genauer hinzusehen. Sie bogen in die Fletcher-Street ein, die in die Dorrane-Street mündete. Hier waren nur wenige Häuser verbrannt, der Nebel aus Rauch und Asche lichtete sich.  
Hoffnung kam auf. Wenn die Zerstörung nach hinten hin weiter abnahm, so bestand noch die Chance, dass...  
Die Dorrane-Street empfing sie mit der gleichen gähnenden Leere, wie alle anderen Straßen. Kein Mensch weit und breit, nur ein Schäferhund in einem der Vorgärten, nach wie vor angekettet, wild kläffend im Kreis herumrennend. Fox spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, das arme Tier zu befreien, doch kaum näherte er sich dem Garten, als der Hund auch schon wie in wilder Raserei an den Ketten zu zerren begann, das Nackenfell gesträubt, die Lefzen hochgezogen und das furchteinflößende Gebiss entblößend.  
Vor sich sah Fox das eingestürzte Haus der Daniels, das die Sicht auf das ihre versperrte. Die Holzfassade war eingestürzt, die zarte, thailändische Architektur hatte der Katastrophe nicht Stand halten können. Ein Schuttberg überströmte die Straße wie ein erkalteter Lavastrom.  
"Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Krycek, das Bild der Zerstörung wieder und wieder betrachtend, mit dem Gefühl, ihm nicht entfliehen zu können, ganz egal, was er auch tun würde.  
Endlich kam die Nummer 24 der Dorrane-Street in Sicht. Und dieser Anblick ließ Fox das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.   
Die linke Fassade war abgerissen, die Veranda vor der Haustür eingestürzt, ebenso deren Stützbalken. Der Balkon am ersten Stock schien jeden Moment zu Boden zu stürzen, die Fenster waren allesamt ohne Glas, die Scheiben zersprungen wie dünnes Eis auf einem Wintersee.  
Fox rannte los, schwang sich über den hüfthohen Gartenzaun. Dana folgte ihm dichtauf, während sich Krycek Zeit ließ. Fox hatte ihm Destiny in den Arm gedrückt, und so war es ihm unmöglich, mit dem Tempo der beiden Agenten mitzuhalten. Vorsichtig stieg er über den Zaun, darauf bedacht, das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren. Kaum stand er wieder fest auf beiden Beinen, als Fox die Haustür bereits erreicht hatte und damit begann, das Gerümpel davor zur Seite zu schaffen. Zersplittertes Holz, vereinzelte Bretter, ganze Pfosten lagen dort und versperrten den Eingang. Wer auch immer im Inneren des Hauses war, durch die Tür konnte er nicht entkommen.  
Fox stemmte sich gegen einen querliegenden Balken direkt vor dem Türblatt und schob ihn langsam und unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte zur Seite. Mit Gepolter schlug das massive Holz in die sowieso zerstörte Veranda ein, Holzsplitter und Späne stoben auf, sowie Staub und Asche.  
"Bitte lass sie noch leben", flüsterte Dana mit bleichem Gesicht. "Gott, bitte lass sie noch leben..."  
"Verflucht!" Fox starrte auf das Schloss, in das er gerade versucht hatte, den Schlüssel zu stecken. "Die Tür ist von innen zugeschlossen! Sie haben den Schlüssel stecken lassen!"  
Dana schnappte nach Luft, und sie spürte, wie sie zu zittern begann. Krycek trat neben sie, Destiny absetzend, aber von dem zersplitterten Holz ringsherum fernhaltend. Fox warf sich mit voller Wucht und der Aufbietung seiner gesamten Kräfte gegen das Türblatt, das unter seinem Gewicht erzitterte.  
"Nun geh' schon auf!", fluchte er, die Zähne zusammenbeißend, als er sich erneut gegen das Holz warf - das endlich splitterte und letztendlich nachgab. Die Tür schw3ang auf - und gab den Blick in die Dunkelheit preis.  
"Tommy!" Danas Stimme schien sich zu überschlagen, als sie an Fox vorbei eilte, über die Türschwelle in das Haus trat. "Tommy!"  
Fox packte ihren Arm, bevor sie weiter in das Innere des verwüsteten Hauses eindringen konnte. "Werde nicht unvernünftig, Dana! Wir können nicht wie blind durch das Haus rennen. Nicht, wenn wir es auch lebend wieder verlassen wollen." Er zog sie sachte wieder durch die Haustür nach draußen. "Bitte warte hier mit Destiny. Die Wände können jeden Moment nachgeben und einstürzen. Ich gehe allein."  
"Fox, ich..."  
"Nein, vergiss es!" Sanft aber bestimmt drückte er ihr ihre Tochter in die Arme und ließ sie draußen stehen. Er selbst trat vorsichtig in den Flur.  
"Warten Sie."   
Fox wandte den Kopf und sah, wie Krycek über die umgestürzte Kommode stieg, die zwischen Tür und Hausflur lag. Er erreichte den Agenten, mit der rechten Hand die Innentasche seiner Jacke durchwühlend und eine Taschenlampe zu Tage fördernd. "Ich komme mit." Als er sah, das Fox schon das Angebot ablehnen wollte, fügte er hastig hinzu: "Wir können Ihren Sohn schneller finden, wenn wir zu Zweit suchen. Einer im Erdgeschoss, einer oben."  
Fox zögerte kurz, blickte Krycek prüfend an. Dann nickte er. "Gut. Sie haben Recht." Er beugte sich über die umgestürzte Kommode und riss eine der Schubladen auf. Schnell hatte er die darin befindliche Taschenlampe gefunden. Es war für ihn wie eine Tradition gewesen, ein solches Gerät stets in der Kommode im Flur aufzubewahren, und nun war er mehr als froh darüber, es stets getan zu haben. Er richtete sich wieder auf, in den Flur deutend, den Krycek nun beleuchtete. Wasser tropfte von der Decke hinab auf den aufgequollenen Teppichboden. Die Bilder an der Wand hingen schief oder waren zu Boden gefallen und zersprungen. Scherben übersäten den Boden. Der Garderobenständer war umgestürzt und lag mitten im Flur, die Jacken, die daran gehangen hatten, waren wirr über den Boden verteilt und ebenso nass wie der Teppich. Fox bemerkte wahre Rinnsale an den Wänden, die von oben kamen. Wahrscheinlich aus dem Badezimmer. Die Rohre mussten geplatzt sein, sodass das Leitungswasser ungehindert durch die Decke ins Erdgeschoss strömen konnte.  
Die beiden Männer stiegen über den Garderobenständer hinweg, die Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampen tanzten wild über Wände und Decke. Linker Hand führte nun die Treppe nach oben, rechts stand die Tür zur Küche sperrangelweit offen. Im Inneren nichts als Chaos. Geradeaus führte der Weg weiter zum Wohnzimmer.  
"Ich gehe hoch", sagte Fox bestimmt, und schon schwang er sich die ersten Stufen hinauf. Die Treppe war massiv, noch erstaunlich gut in Schuss. Der Agent musste bloß aufpassen, nicht auszugleiten. Der Lack auf dem hellen Holz war wasserabweisend, doch von dünnen Wasserfilmen bedeckt, was den Aufstieg ins erste Geschoss zu einer heiklen Rutschpartie machte. Mit der linken Hand fest das Geländer umfassend, arbeitete sich Fox vorsichtig nach oben, während sich Krycek langsam Richtung Wohnzimmer bewegte, noch einen kurzen Blick in die Küche warf, sie rasch und mit aufmerksamen Blick durchleuchtete.  
"Ist hier jemand drin?", fragte er laut. "Hallo, ist hier jemand?"  
Keine Antwort. Nur offene, leere Schränke, deren Inhalt in Form von Geschirr, Besteck und Lebensmitteln in heillosem Chaos auf dem Boden verteilt lagen, ein wahrer Scherbenhaufen. Krycek ließ noch einmal kurz den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, um dann in den Flur zurückzutreten. Fox war bereits im ersten Stock angelangt, Krycek konnte dessen leise Schritte über sich hören und den Strahl der Taschenlampe an den Wänden huschen sehen. Er duckte sich unter einer umgestürzten Yucca-Palme, die halbentwurzelt im Flur hing, mit der Baumkrone an der Wand, in einem fünfzig Grad Winkel. Vorsichtig schlüpfte Krycek unter deren Krone hindurch, die Blätter bei Seite schiebend, die Taschenlampe geradeaus auf das Wohnzimmer gerichtet.  
"Hallo? - Hallo? Ist hier jemand?"  
Er erreichte den Türrahmen, einen prüfenden Blick in den Raum werfend. Fürchterliches Chaos empfing ihn, wie er erwartet hatte. Und es war ihm unmöglich, den eisigen Schauer, der ihm über den Rücken lief, zu unterdrücken.  
"Ist hier jemand?", rief er erneut, lauter noch.  
Er lauschte.   
Nichts.  
Vorsichtig trat er in den Raum, das Licht auf die rechte Seite gerichtet. Umgestürzte Schränke und Pflanzen, zersprungener Nippes, der sich über den Boden verteilte. Das Glas der Terrassentür war zersprungen und in den Raum gerieselt, die Vorhänge wehten wie überdimensionale Spinnweben im Wind, der von draußen ins Innere des Hauses drang.  
Krycek wandte sich nun nach Links, näherte sich der Sitzgruppe um den Wohnzimmertisch. Vorsichtig umrundete er ihn, in alle Ecken und Winkel leuchtend. Bis der Lichtstrahl knapp zwei Meter vor ihm etwas erleuchtete, das...  
"Tommy?"  
Nein, die Hand, die dort unter dem umgestürzten Schrank hervor schaute, sah nicht wie die eines Kindes aus. Krycek kniete sich neben sie, bückte sich, um in den Spalt leuchten zu können, aus dem die Hand herauskam. Er biss sich hastig auf die Lippen, als er den zerquetschten Körper unter dem schweren Möbelstück gewahrte. Es war der Körper einer alten Frau. Und sie war ohne Zweifel tot.  
Krycek wollte gerade schon die Stimme erheben, um nach Fox zu rufen, als ein leises metallisches Klopfen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er fuhr herum, den Lichtstrahl der Taschenlampe in die Richtung dirigierend, aus der das schwache Geräusch kam. Durch die Wohnzimmertür hindurch...  
Hastig sprang Krycek auf, stolperte dabei beinahe über ein umgeworfenes Holztischchen und eilte zur Tür. Innehaltend, beinahe den eigenen Atem unterdrückend, lauschte er.  
Da war es wieder!  
Kurze, leise Schläge.  
Wie auf Metall.  
Krycek wandte den Kopf und mit ihm die Taschenlampe. Der Lichtstrahl erfasste eine Treppe, die nach unten führte.  
'Der Keller!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Er ergriff das Geländer, vorsichtig über das glitschige Holz nach unten steigend. Er hatte nicht einmal die Hälfte der Stufen hinter sich, als er erneut die metallischen Schläge hörte, lauter diesmal.  
"Ist hier jemand?", rief er hoffnungsvoll. "Hallo, ist hier jemand?"  
"Hier!"  
Krycek hielt inne. Hatte er sich getäuscht oder den leisen Ruf tatsächlich vernommen. Hastig stieg er vier weitere Stufen hinab - und trat in knöcheltiefes Wasser.   
Erschrocken starrte er nach unten. Das Licht der Taschenlampe reflektierte sich auf dunklem Wasser. Der Keller war überschwemmt!  
Vorsichtig ging Krycek weiter, das Wasser kletterte von Stufe zu Stufe höher, seine Waden hinauf, über die Knie. Und es war eisig kalt.  
"O mein Gott", entfuhr es ihm, als er endlich das Ende der Treppe erreichte und bis zur Hüfte im Wasser stand. Er richtete die Taschenlampe nach vorn, das Licht zuckte über das Wasser.  
"Bitte helfen Sie mir!"  
Da, links! Krycek arbeitete sich einen Meter nach vorn, einige Holzbretter, die auf dem Wasser schwammen, zur Seite schiebend. Und dann entdeckte er den Jungen. Er riss den Kopf herum, wandte ihn der Treppe zu.  
"Mulder!", schrie er laut. "Mulder, ich hab' ihn!"  
Hastig kämpfte er sich weiter durch das Gewirr aus auf dem Wasser treibenden Holzbrettern, Dosen und anderem Gerümpel, bis er den Jungen erreichte. Tommys Gesicht war blass, die Lippen blau angelaufen. Er lag auf eines der Bretter gestützt im Wasser, war nass von Kopf bis Fuß.  
"Gott, Junge, was machst du hier?" Krycek war nur noch einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt.  
"Ich wollte doch nur den Wasserhahn zudrehen", erwiderte der Junge weinerlich. "Grandma hat gesagt, ich soll schnell runter laufen und den Hahn zudrehen, weil die Rohre geplatzt sind."  
Von oben hörte Krycek Fox' hastende Schritte. Er hoffte, dass der Agent in seiner Panik um den Jungen nicht die Treppe hinunterstürzen würde. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach dem Jungen aus.  
"Warum bist du nicht wieder hoch gegangen? Warum bist du noch hier?"  
"Das Haus begann zu beben, kaum dass ich unten war", berichtete Tommy zähneklappernd. "Das Wasser ging mir schon fast bis zu den Knien. Und dann ist das Regal umgefallen, auf meinen Fuß."  
Krycek versuchte, sich über den Jungen zu beugen, um den Wasserhahn dahinter zu erfassen, um ihn zuzudrehen. Doch das Ding rührte sich nicht einen Zentimeter.  
"Scheiße!", fluchte er.  
"Krycek?"  
Fox' Stimme hallte durch das Erdgeschoss.  
Krycek hob den Kopf, zur Treppe blickend. "Ich bin hier unten!", schrie er. Schon warf er sich wieder herum, das Wasser absuchend. Trotz, dass es sehr trüb war, konnte er das Regal nun sehen. Tommys Fuß und Unterschenkel waren darin eingeklemmt.  
"Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er den Jungen.  
"Mir ist kalt", erwiderte er. "Ich spüre das Bein gar nicht mehr."  
"Halt das mal, ja?" Er drückte ihm die Taschenlampe in eine der klammen Hände. "Und halt sie genau auf diese Stelle, ja?"  
"Okay..."  
In diesem Moment kam Fox die Treppe in den Keller hinabgestürzt. Das hüfthohe Wasser veranlasste ihn keineswegs zum Zögern. Hastig begann er sich den Weg zu seinem Sohn zu bahnen.  
"Tommy? Geht es dir gut?"  
Der Junge riss den Kopf hoch.  
"Dad!"  
Krycek packte seine Hand und platzierte sie wieder da, wo sie eben noch gelegen hatte. "Halt den Lichtstrahl da drauf, Tommy, ja? Bitte, ich brauche Licht."  
Er tauchte den Arm in das eisige Wasser, tastete nach dem Regal. Das Holz war glitschig und schwer. Mit seinem einem Arm war es unmöglich, das Möbelstück zu bewegen.  
"Mulder, helfen Sie mir!"  
Der Agent legte gerade den letzten Meter zu ihnen zurück, das Treibgut auf dem Wasser ungeduldig von sich stoßend. Er kam neben Krycek zum Stehen, schob sich die Taschenlampe zwischen die Zähne und bückte sich, mit beiden Händen die Regalwand umfassend.  
"Los, ziehen Sie!"  
Das Holz glitt ihnen beinahe aus den Händen. Fox ließ sich in die Hocke sinken, das eisige Wasser ging ihm nun bis zum Hals. Die Kälte ignorierend schob er die Hände unter das Regal, stemmte es mit aller Kraft empor.   
"Zieh das Bein raus, Tommy, los!"  
"Ich kann nicht..."  
Krycek reagierte schnell und packte den Jungen, zog ihn von dem Brett an sich. Fox ließ das Regal mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen wieder fallen. Etwas unbeholfen richtete er sich wieder auf, sich am Wasserhahn abstützend.  
"Lassen Sie uns schnell hier verschwinden, bevor das Wasser noch weiter steigt", drängte Krycek und drückte Fox den Jungen in die Arme. "Los, kommen Sie!"  
Tommy klammerte sich ängstlich an die Schultern seines Vaters, als sie sich den Weg zurück zur Treppe bahnten. Krycek erreichte die Stufen zuerst und leuchtete sie mit der Taschenlampe aus. "Vorsicht, nicht stolpern!"  
Langsam, Stufe für Stufe, arbeiteten sie sich nach oben. Es schien ihnen, als wolle sie das Wasser zurückhalten, als zerre es an ihnen wie eine übermächtige Kraft. Sie waren nass bis auf die Knochen, die Kälte ließ sie zittern.  
Es dauerte beinahe eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie das Erdgeschoss erreichten - jedenfalls schien es ihnen so.  
"Wo ist Grandma?", fragte Fox atemlos. "Weißt du, wo sie ist, Tommy?"  
"Nein..."  
"Ich habe sie gefunden", sagte Krycek leise. "Im Wohnzimmer."  
Der Agent starrte ihn an, und an seinem Tonfall und an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er erkennen, wie er sie gefunden hatte. Sein Gesicht war verhärtet, als er kurz nickte, und er schlug hastig die Augen nieder, als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbeikamen. Ohne sich umzusehen, duckte er sich unter der Yucca-Palme hindurch. Krycek folgte ihm schweigend. In der Mitte des Flures blieben sie an der umgestürzten Kommode stehen. Fox bückte sich, erneut die Schubladen durchsuchend. Doch diesmal nach etwas anderem. Schließlich brachte er einige Leinentücher zum Vorschein, drückte sie Krycek in die Hand und kletterte dann mit Tommy im Arm vorsichtig über das umgestürzte Möbelstück.  
Dana wartete noch immer vor der Tür, die Augen vor Angst und Sorge - aber auch vor Freude - geweitet, als sie ihren Sohn in Fox Armen erblickte.  
"Tommy!", rief sie erlöst, nach ihm greifend.  
"Sei vorsichtig, sein Bein könnte gebrochen sein", dämpfte Fox ihre Euphorie ab. "Es war unter einem Regal eingeklemmt."  
Danas Mutterinstinkt wich sofort ihren medizinischen Kenntnissen. Kaum hatte sich Fox neben ihr gebückt und den Jungen vorsichtig auf den Boden gelegt, als sie sich auch schon über ihn beugte und das Bein fachmännisch abtastete.  
"Oh Gott, er ist ja durchgefroren bis auf die Knochen!", entfuhr es ihr. "Aber es ist nichts gebrochen, nur angeschwollen..."  
Tommy registrierte die tastenden Hände seiner Mutter nur nebenbei. Er hatte den Kopf gedreht, starrte zu seiner Schwester hinüber, die direkt neben ihm stand und sich nun besorgt neben ihn kniete.  
"Dee... Dee, du bist wieder da", flüsterte er, und ein glückliches Lächeln huschte über seine vor Kälte blau gewordenen Lippen. Es schien, als würde ein Berg aus Schuldgefühlen vom Herzen des Jungen fallen, und er fasste eilig nach Destinys Hand, wie um sich zu überzeugen, dass sie auch keine Einbildung war.  
"Puh, bist du kalt, Tommy!", rief sie erschrocken.  
Inzwischen hatte auch Krycek das Haus verlassen und war neben sie getreten, eines der Leinentücher Fox reichend, der sich grob damit abtrocknete. Das andere gab er Dana und half ihr, Tommy damit einzuwickeln.  
"Wo ist Teena?", fragte sie, an Krycek gewandt. "Habt ihr sie gefunden?"  
Er sah sie an, schweigend. Und sie verstand.   
"Sie hat ein schnelles Ende gehabt, kein qualvolles", sagte er schnell, um wenigstens einen Teil des Schmerzes zu erleichtern. Zwar war er sich seiner Aussage nicht sicher, aber das war im Moment egal. Auch Krycek wusste, wie schrecklich der Tod eines Menschen, den man mehr als gut gekannt hatte, für die jeweilig Betroffenen war.  
"Danke, Alex", sagte sie leise, und in ihrem Blick lag ein Hauch Dankbarkeit. Krycek gelang ein schiefes Lächeln.  
  
  
eine halbe Stunde später  
im Nachbarshaus der Gregors  
  
  
Amilia Gregor beugte sich lächelnd über Tommy und wuschelte ihm durch das weiche Haar. Der Junge lag im Bett des älteren Ehepaares, eine Tasse heißen Kakao in den Händen und schon wieder recht munter.  
Die Gregors waren erst vor wenigen Monaten aus New York zugezogen. Terence Gregor, siebenundsechzig, hatte das Stadtleben nach seiner Pensionierung satt gehabt und war mit seiner Frau nach Chicópee gezogen. Ihr Haus war eines der wenigen, das noch stand, es war aus massiven Steinmauern errichtet worden und äußerst stabil. Außer zerbrochenen Scheiben und Schäden an der Veranda gab es kaum etwas zu beklagen.  
Tommy leerte seine Tasse mit zufriedener Miene. "Spitze!", schwärmte er und zauberte Amilia ein wohlwollendes Lächeln auf die alten Lippen.  
"Es war heute morgen", berichtete Terence derweil, der im Wohnzimmer ins einem Ohrensessel saß, eine Pfeife im Mundwinkel. "Kurz nach neun. Auf einmal bebte die Erde, und es war, als würde Feuer vom Himmel regnen. Die Fenster zerbrachen und der Lärm der einstürzenden Gebäude ringsherum war ohrenbetäubend. Ein Wunder, dass es uns nicht allzu schlimm erwischt hat..."  
Fox hörte ihm kaum zu, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Destiny, die neben ihm auf der Couch lag, den Kopf in seinen Schoß gebettet. Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Stirn, und was er fühlte, gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
Das Mädchen hatte Fieber.  
"Dana..."  
Sie blickte ihn an, von seinem Tonfall alarmiert und demnach verstört. "Was?"  
"Hier." Er deutete auf Destinys Stirn. "Sie glüht förmlich..."  
Sie glühte nicht nur. Das Mädchen war sichtlich blasser geworden. Doch ihr Schlaf war ruhig.  
"Legt sie ins Bett zu ihrem Bruder", riet Amilia. "Das Kind muss das Fieber ausschlafen. Sie ist wohl sehr erschöpft..."  
  
  
Doch Destiny war nicht nur sehr erschöpft. Es begann gerade zu dämmern, als sie die ersten Krämpfe packten. Das Fieber stieg auf 39,6°C an, das Mädchen litt unter Schüttelfrost und Kopfschmerzen, gefolgt von plötzlichen Schweißausbrüchen, Durst und schwachem Atem. Die Farbe ihrer Haut wechselte von unbeschreiblicher Blässe zu krebsrot, und das ganze Kind schien zu glühen wie ein Stück Holzkohle in der glimmenden Asche. Dana saß auf der Bettkante, ihre heiße Stirn mit feuchten kühlen Tüchern benetzend und sie mit Wasser versorgend. Das Gesicht der Agentin war voller Sorge.  
"Sie haben nicht zufällig Paracetamol, Amilia?"  
"Nein, tut mir leid, nur Aspiri..."  
"Das ist zu stark für Kinder", erwiderte Dana matt, das Tuch in einer Schüssel kalten Wassers erneut kühlend.  
"Fieberkrämpfe bei Kindern sind nichts Ungewöhnliches", sagte die alte Frau mitfühlend. "Laue Bäder sollen sehr gut sein..."  
"Ich weiß." Danas Blick ruhte auf ihrer Tochter. War es Tiefschlaf oder Bewusstlosigkeit? "Aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das hier nicht normal ist..."  
  
  
  
zur gleichen Zeit  
irgendwo auf diesem Globus  
  
  
Sie erwachten. Erwachten, wie aus einem langen Dornröschenschlaf. Unwissend, welche Zeitspanne bereits vergangen war, wie viele Jahre ins Land gegangen waren.  
Doch das war ihnen egal.  
Die Signale hatten sie erreicht und geweckt, ihnen das Zeichen gegeben, aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen.  
Dreifingerige Hände kratzten über die Eisschicht der Kryokapseln, zertrümmerten sie, spindeldürre Arme und Beine brachen daraus hervor.  
Sie schlüpften...  
  
  
am späten Abend / Chicópee  
  
  
Tommy war längst wieder wohlauf. Sicherlich, sein Bein schmerzte beim Auftreten, so hatte ihm Terence seinen Wanderstock gegeben, damit er sich beim Laufen abstützen konnte. Doch ansonsten war der Junge topfit. Ganz anders als seine Schwester, deren Zustand sich von Stunde zu Stunde verschlechterte. Inzwischen war sie bewusstlos. Ihre Gliedmaßen zuckten unkontrolliert unter dem Einfluss des hohen Fiebers, das viel zu hoch war, schon eine ärztliche Behandlung mit Diazepam verlangt hätte. Doch woher sollte Dana diese Arznei nehmen? Im Ort gab es nur einen Arzt, und der war beim Zusammensturz seiner Praxis in der Main Street von den Trümmern erschlagen und begraben worden. Das Gebäude war unbegehbar, und die Apotheke zwei Straßen weiter restlos ausgebrannt.  
So und so war nicht sehr viel von dem einst so idyllischen Ort übrig geblieben. Ein Drittel seiner Einwohner war umgekommen, annähernd die Hälfte der Überlebenden waren verletzt oder schwebten gar in Lebensgefahr. Die noch einigermaßen intakten Häuser wurden zu Krankenzimmern hergerichtet, einige Männer suchten in den Trümmern nach Überlebenden. Das Bild der Zerstörung war kaum in Worte zu fassen.  
Alex Krycek lehnte am Fenster, nach draußen in die Dunkelheit starrend, mit den Augen den zuckenden Strahlen der Taschenlampen der kleinen Suchtrupps folgend.  
"Sie verschwenden ihre Zeit", sagte er.  
Fox sah auf. "Wie bitte?"  
"Sie verschwenden ihre Zeit - und vielleicht auch ihr Leben." Krycek drehte sich zu dem Agenten um. "Sie können jeden Moment zurückkehren und sie umbringen, aus dem Nichts auftauchen, wie in New York, erneut zerstören und töten. Sie können es nicht nur - sie werden es auch."  
"Sie sind ein Pessimist, Alex."  
Krycek winkte müde ab. "Nein, Mulder, das bin ich nicht. Ich sehe nur das, was viele nicht wahrhaben wollen. Es ist aus..."  
Fox' Blick wurde energisch, als er sich erhob, um an Krycek vorbei ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, um nach Destiny zu sehen. "Aber es gibt noch Überlebende", zischte er ihm zu. "Und die wollen auch weiterhin überleben!"  
Krycek starrte dem Agenten hinterher, bis dieser die Tür des Nebenraumes neben sich schloss. Dann wandte er sich wieder zum Fenster um. Draußen sammelten sich die Strahlen der Taschenlampen auf einem Haufen etwa hundert Meter entfernt, wo zwei Männer einen schlaffen Körper aus den Trümmern zogen...  
  
  
in der Nacht  
  
  
Fox schrak nach Atem ringend hoch, setzte sich keuchend im Bett auf. Ein Alptraum. Ein schrecklicher Alptraum. Eine Vision der Hölle!  
Nein!  
Leise keuchend rieb er sich das Gesicht, schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich.  
Nur ein Traum.  
Sie war noch hier.  
Hier, neben ihm.  
"Destiny?"  
Seine Hand tastete nach dem Mädchen, das auf der rechten Seite des Bettes lag. Durch die Decke hindurch fühlte er ihren kleinen zarten Körper. Er bewegte sich nicht.   
Fox beugte sich nach vorn, seine Hand tastete sich weiter hinauf, zu ihrem Gesicht, das überraschend kühl war...   
War das Fieber etwa abgeklungen?   
Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kam Fox dieser Gedanke, schon wurde er vom nächsten verjagt, und der ließ ihn erstarren.  
"Nein", hauchte er.  
Seine Hand strich über Destinys Stirn, ihre Wange, hinab zum Hals, den Pulsschlag fühlend...  
Er fand ihn nicht.  
Nein!  
Panisch sprang er auf, die Taschenlampe neben sich einschaltend. Er beleuchtete ihr Gesicht, ihr friedliches, ruhiges Gesicht. - Sie sah aus, als würde sie schlafen...  
Sie schlief auch...  
Einen ewigen Schlaf...  
Fox ergriff ihre schlaffe Hand, hielt sie in den seinen, Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Ihm war, als würde ihm das Herz stehen bleiben, als würde sein Atem ersterben, eine Ewigkeit lang.  
"Dee", flüsterte er. "Dee!"  
Keine Reaktion. Kühle Hand in seinen, entspanntes Gesicht, keine Regung, kein Blinzeln, kein Atem...  
Der aufsteigende Weinkrampf schüttelte ihn. "Nein", presste er hervor, durch ihr Haar fahrend, ihr Gesicht streichelnd. Heiße Tränen tropften auf ihre Wange. "Bitte, nein! Bitte!"  
Doch sein Flehen half auch nichts mehr. Es war zu spät.  
Ihr Lächeln war erstorben.  
Destiny war tot...  
Er brach über ihr zusammen - und mit ihr ging ein Teil von ihm, verließ die Welt, unwiederbringlich, für immer...  
  
  
Die Sonne steht so tief  
und sie wärmt nicht mehr.  
Den Namen, den ich rief,  
hörst du längst nicht mehr.  
Mich binden die Gedanken an.  
Es hörte auf, eh' es begann...  
Was mir den Atem nimmt,  
ist ein Schuldgefühl.  
Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt,  
doch das hilft nicht viel...  
Und alles ringsherum bleibt stumm.  
Es bleibt zum Schluss nur noch "Warum?"...  
Wenn eine Hoffnung stirbt,  
und alles in dir kälter wird,  
dann bleibt dir selbst  
nicht mal die Traurigkeit.  
Wenn alles sinnlos scheint,  
das Leben ist dein größter Feind,  
dann hilft dir auch nicht   
einmal mehr die Zeit,  
auch nicht die Zeit  
Es bleibt nur "Warum"...  
bleibt nur "Warum"...  
bleibt nur "WARUM"...  
bleibt nur "WARUM"...  
  
- Gregor Rottschalk / Tabaluga & Lilly  
  
  
  
Es war ein Sonntag. Ein grauer, stürmischer Sonntag.  
Ein kleiner Hügel, wenige hundert Meter vom Ort entfernt, gesäumt von alten Eichen, um deren Stämme Efeu rankte. Herbstzeitlose zwischen verwelkten Rosen...  
"Der Herr ist mein Hirte, mir wird an nichts mangeln..."  
Peter Crapp, der orteigene Pfarrer, stand mit gefalteten Händen über dem kleinen Grab am Fuße der Eichenwurzeln, eine kleine Gemeinschaft von Trauernden ín stummer, andächtiger Haltung hinter ihm.  
" ...er weidet mich auf einer grünen Aue und führet mich zu frischem Wasser..."  
Fox hörte die Worte des Pfarrers kaum. Sein Blick ruhte starr auf dem kleinen Grabstein. - Hellgrauer Marmor. Terence hatte ihn gemacht, und der eingravierte Spruch zerriss dem Agenten beinahe das Herz.  
  
Der Tod ist groß  
Wir sind die Seinen  
lachenden Mundes.  
Wenn wir uns mitten im Leben meinen,  
wagt er zu weinen  
mitten in uns...  
  
Rainer Maria Rilke  
- im Gedenken an Destiny Ann Mulder -  
*19.07.2001 - † 28.09.2006  
  
  
Er griff nach Danas Hand. Einerseits, um sie davor zu bewahren, ihren zitternden Knien nachzugeben, andererseits, um selbst Halt zu finden. Er konnte spüren, wie ihre Schultern bebten, wie sich ihre Augen rasch zu Boden senkten, als ihr erneute Tränen in die Augen schossen, stumm über die Wangen rannen.  
Die Welt war untergegangen...  
"...und ich werde bleiben im Hause des Herrn immerdar..."  
  
  
In einem letzten Muskelkrampf hob er den Kopf und starrte gen Himmel, das Gesicht voller Trauer und verlorener Hoffnung, gewichen war jegliche Angst. Die Erschöpfung war zu groß. Man hatte ihm - auf sein Wimmern hin - etwas zu Trinken gegeben, doch das war ein Fehler seiner Peiniger gewesen. Für ihn war es ein Segen, denn so würde ihm ein schnellerer Tod beschert werden, als den anderen gekreuzigten Männern, die drei Tage und drei Nächte an dem Holz hingen, zitternd, wimmernd, schreiend, Blut und Galle erbrechend. Ein einziger Schluck Wasser führte zum Herzversagen. Mit glasigem Blick starrte er in den dunklen Himmel hinauf, seine Lippen formten ein flehendes und zugleich anklagendes "Eli, Eli, lama asabtani?"... - Dann sank sein Kopf herab. Ein Raunen ging durch die versammelte Menschenmenge, die an dem Schauspiel teilgenommen hatten.  
Er war tot...  
  
  
ELFTER TEIL: SUCCESSIO  
Just some words  
  
When the end draws near  
And hope is gone  
So much pain and fear  
Nothing left than mist and dust  
You might give up then  
You might obey them  
And their wishes  
Get used, abused  
A slave  
Freedom's outta sight  
Wishing you'd never have been born  
Into this now so scary world  
All you once did seems to be  
Heroics of a wasted time  
Of deceived joy  
And future dies  
Floating through your fingers  
Like dusty desert sand  
Not meant to be eternity  
Eternity is death  
One last eternity you can get  
Far away from feelings  
Far away from life and pain   
There where paradise is lost  
Where we hope it still is  
If we can trust the bible tales  
Which revelations get real know  
The last sealing is broken  
Babylon is perished  
And the realm of thousand years  
Has get to an end  
It's back...  
It has power  
It is power...  
Our creator  
Wise men has prophesied  
To come back to earth  
to rule it again...  
It's the beginning  
And also the end  
But as powerful as it seems  
It's not that powerful at all  
It's not invincible  
It's only a living being  
Just like we are  
We can injure it  
We can kill it  
We can treat it  
We can beat it  
Just some words  
We need just some words  
To rebuild our strength  
Our will to fight  
To assure us that we can win  
We won't win for sure  
But it's possible  
Just some words to make that clear  
Just some words to turn our fear  
Into the willing to survive  
We need a leader  
  
- by KIT-X -  
  
  
Schmerz. Nichts als tiefster, zerstörerischster Schmerz. Ein unbeschreiblich schreckliches Gefühl von Leere. Das Herz blutend, die Seele wund, stöhnend und ächzend, die schwere Decke aus schwarzem Stein über dem Kopf haltend, doch der Einsturz war nah. Gefährlich nah... Meterdickes Gestein würde über ihr zusammenstürzen, sie begraben, für immer in ein dunkles, enges und von Schmerz und Pein erfülltes Loch einschließen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen mehr geben würde. - Er stand nahe am Abgrund, er wusste es. Und dennoch brachte er es nicht über sich, sich umzudrehen und die andere Richtung einzuschlagen. Stumpf und wie in Trance folgte er dem steilen Grad, die Füße fanden minimalen Halt auf dem bröckelnden Gestein, der Abgrund nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm, gähnend, dunkel, tödlich...  
Fox Mulder war psychisch am Ende.  
Das fahle Licht der hinter den Nebeln des Horizontes aufgehenden Sonne fiel durch das Fenster in das Innere der Küche, auf sein Gesicht, das - über eine Tasse erkalteten Kaffees gebeugt - um Jahre gealtert zu sein schien. Mulders ewige Jungenhaftigkeit war harten Zügen gewichen, einer ausgezehrten Erscheinung, umgeben von Melancholie und stumpfer Trauer. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen empfand er nicht als wärmend. Alles, was er spürte, war die Kälte des Morgens, die Feuchtigkeit des Nebels, die an ihm zog. Draußen wichen die Schatten - doch vom Gesicht des Agenten würden sie nie wieder verschwinden.  
Seine Hand strich leicht über das Holz des Küchentisches, über ein umgedrehtes Polaroid auf der kühlen Decke. Er drehte es um, starrte es an.   
Seine kleine Prinzessin...  
Unkontrolliert begannen seine Finger zu zittern, und mit ihnen das Foto, das sie hielten. Destinys Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen - nicht nur auf Grund seines innerlichen Bebens, sondern auch wegen des Tränenschleiers, der ihm die Sicht trübte. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorn, die Arme auf dem Tisch abstützend, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, die ihm plötzlich so nutzlos und schwer vorkamen.  
"Warum?", flüsterte er heiser und unter heißen Tränen. "Warum?"  
  
  
It seems in a moment your whole world  
Can shatter  
Like morning dreams they just disappear  
Like dust in your hand falling to the floor  
How can life ever be the same  
  
'Cos my heart is broken in pieces  
Yes my heart is broken in pieces  
Since you've been gone  
  
It's all too easy to take so much for granted  
But it's so hard to find the words to say  
Like a castle in the sand the waters takes away  
How can life ever be the same  
  
'Cos my heart is broken in pieces  
Yes my heart is broken in pieces  
Since you've been gone  
  
("Since I lost you" / Genesis)  
  
Der hageren Gestalten in zerfetzten Kleidern hockten dicht zusammengedrängt auf dem Boden, mit den Körpern in eine schmutzige, nach Moder und Schimmel stinkende Ecke gedrückt, vor sich das zur Gestalt gewordene Grauen. Graue Schatten mit langen, dünnen Armen und Klauenhänden, schwarze Mandelaugen, die gefühllos aufblitzten. Unaufhaltsam näherten sie sich ihnen. Und so gefühllos wie ihre Augen waren ihre Herzen. Was da vor ihnen voll Grauen und Angst erzitterte, war ebenso viel wert, wie der Schmutz, auf dem sie lagen.  
Für die neuen Herrscher gab es nur eine gute Rasse. - Sie selbst.  
Und alles andere war ihr Eigentum.  
Der blaue Planet gehörte vom heutigen Tage an ihnen allein.  
  
  
Fox saß in Gedanken versunken auf den Stufen der verkommenen Veranda seines alten Hauses, als er die Schreie hörte und aufsah. Krycek neben ihm stürzte los, bevor der Agent überhaupt begriff, was vor sich ging.  
Auf der anderen Straßenseite, im Winkel eines alten, aus grauem Stein errichteten Einfamilienhauses, erklang Wimmern und Schluchzen, matte Proteste gegen einen überlegenen Gegner. Eine hysterische Frauenstimme, die den Namen ihres Babys schrie, doch die grauen Wesen ignorierten sie.  
"Ihr dreckigen Bastarde!"  
Krycek schoss zwischen sie, seine gesamte Wut und den aufgestauten Hass in sich fühlend, der zu explodieren drohte, unkontrolliert um sich schlagend.  
Ein knisternder Blitz schlug ihn zu Boden, unter einem Aufschrei, der fern der menschlichen Stimme war, verzerrt, schrill, grauenvoll.  
Fox war aufgesprungen und hatte sich dem Gebäude genähert, kaum dass Krycek die Straße überquert hatte. Vorsichtig betrat den dunkeln Winkel, in dem nun gespenstische Stille eingekehrt war.  
Eine weinende Frau saß an der Wand gepresst dort, hemmungslos schluchzend, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen.  
"Mein Baby!", schrie sie unter seelischen Höllenqualen. "Mein Baby!"  
Zu ihren Füßen, kaum einen Meter entfernt, lag Krycek. Regungslos und die Glieder unnatürlich verrenkt.  
Die grauen Wesen waren verschwunden.  
Fox kniete neben Krycek nieder, drehte dessen Kopf. Die schlaffen Halsmuskeln leisteten keinerlei Wiederstand. Und er starrte in Kryceks Gesicht, die schmerzvoll verzerrte Miene, die glasigen Augen.  
Doch seine Stimme konnte er nach wie vor hören. Die Stimme aus der Vergangenheit...  
"Ein Krieg ist im Gange, verstehen Sie? Also stecken Sie nicht den Kopf in den Sand, sonst ergeht es uns und fünf Milliarden anderer Menschen wie den Dinosauriern!"  
Fox erschauerte, doch die Stimme fuhr ungeachtet dessen fort:  
"Es wird gerungen um Himmel und Erde... - Und es gibt nur ein Gesetz: 'Kämpfe oder stirb.' Und nur eine Regel: 'Widerstehe oder diene'..."  
'Widerstehe, oder diene.' Fox' Lippen formten diese Worte, ohne sie auszusprechen.  
"Ich bin von einem Mann geschickt worden. Und dieser Mann weiß genauso wie ich, dass Widerstand in unserer Macht liegt... - Und in Ihrer. - Jetzt wird einer von diesen Rebellen gefangen gehalten. Und wenn der stirbt, stirbt auch der Widerstand..."  
Der gefangene Rebell...  
"Und wenn der stirbt, stirbt auch der Widerstand..."  
Er war gestorben - Schon vor langer, langer Zeit.  
Und Fox erhob sich in bedrücktem Schweigen...  
  
  
  
Denn es wird eine Zeit so großer Trübsal sein, wie sie nie gewesen ist, seitdem es Menschen gibt...  
Daniel 12,1  
  
  
Er drückte die Zigarette aus und ließ den Deckel des Aschenbechers zuschnappen. Ohne aufzublicken, sagte er - eine gewisse Schwermut auf den alten, vom Leben gezeichneten Zügen: "Besorgen Sie mir einen Flug nach Bolivien."  
  
  
Zwölf neue Tote", meldete Hendrik Jefferson müde. "Innerhalb der letzen acht Stunden. - Dazu achtundzwanzig bekannte Entführungen."  
Die Reaktion der versammelten Bürger von Chicópee war nicht mehr als stumme Resignation. Ausnahmslos jeder von ihnen hatte Verluste zu vermelden, und wie lange sie selbst noch am Leben bleiben würden, war ungewiss. Es waren nicht viele übriggeblieben. Ein knappes Drittel der Einwohner des einst so idyllischen Städtchens scharrten sich mit müden und ausgezehrten Gesichtern um das kleine Feuer auf dem Platz vor dem einstigen Rathaus.  
Dana drückte Tommy an sich. Der Junge war still geworden, nach Destinys Tod. - Wie sie alle. Ein Schock jagte den anderen, und Fox fürchtete, bald so abgestumpft und gefühllos zu sein, dass ihn nichts mehr rühren konnte, weder Freude noch Leid. Es war, als sei es Winter geworden in ihren Herzen, und so, als habe der Frost ihre Gefühle in skurrile Eisgebilde verwandelt. Und der rettende Frühling schien so fern. So unerreichbar fern...  
Und Hoffnungslosigkeit nagte an ihnen  
"Es gibt nichts mehr", sagte Jefferson leise. "Wir sind verloren."  
Schweigen folgte. Und für Fox war dieses Schweigen wie eine Bestätigung dieser Worte, ein stummes Einverständnis mit Selbstaufgabe und Tod. Und trotz seines eigenen Schmerzes lehnte sich etwas in ihm dagegen auf. Er wollte es nicht akzeptieren, auch wenn alle anderen es taten. Er würde das bedrückende Schweigen brechen, auch wenn es nur ein einziger Satz oder ein einziges Wort sein würde, das gegen den Panzer aus Resignation angehen würde, wie ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein.  
"Es gibt noch uns", sagte er daher leise, aber dennoch deutlich.  
Jefferson, der etwa zehn Meter von ihm entfernt im flackernden Licht des Feuers stand, wandte sich um.  
"Was sagten Sie da gerade?"  
  
  
Ich [...] habe dich gerufen in Gerechtigkeit und halte dich bei der Hand und behüte dich und mache dich zum Bund für das Volk, zum Licht der Heiden, dass du die Augen der Blinden öffnen sollst und die Gefangenen aus dem Gefängnis führen und, die da sitzen in der Finsternis, aus dem Kerker.  
  
Jesaja 42.6-7  
  
Und sie kamen zum Grab am ersten Tag der Woche, sehr früh, als die Sonne aufging.   
Und sie sprachen untereinander: Wer wälzt uns den Stein von des Grabes Tür?  
Und sie sahen hin und wurden gewahr, dass der Stein weggewälzt war; denn er war sehr groß.  
Und sie gingen hinein in das Grab und sahen einen Jüngling zur rechten Hand sitzen, der hatte ein langes, weißes Gewand an, und sie entsetzten sich.  
Aber er sprach zu ihnen: Entsetzt euch nicht! Ihr sucht den Gekreuzigten. Er ist auferstanden, er ist nicht hier. Siehe da die Stätte, wo sie ihn hinlegten...  
  
Markus 2-6  
  
  
Fox hob den Kopf, blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Seine Stimme war nun laut und klar. "Ich sagte, dass es noch uns gibt. Und mit uns die Menschlichkeit, die wir verlieren werden, wenn wir so weitermachen!"  
"Fox", flüsterte Dana fassungslos. "Was tust du da?"  
Kurz blickte er sie an, während er sich gleichzeitig erhob. "Das einzig Richtige", antwortete er.  
Jefferson begegnete dem Agenten mit Hohn und Spott in den Augen. "Wie können Sie von Menschlichkeit sprechen, Mr. Mulder, in einer Situation wie dieser?"  
"Weil sie das Einzige ist, was uns erhält", entgegnete Fox mit Überzeugung in der Stimme. "Weil sie das ist, was die nicht haben. Das, was uns stark macht, uns die Kraft gibt, zu kämpfen."  
Jefferson musste an sich halten, um nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. "Gott, sind Sie ein Idealist, Mann!", kicherte er. "Sie sind ja verrückt!"  
"Sie verstehen mich nicht", erwiderte Fox sanft, als er neben den Mann trat, und sich dann mit lauterer Stimme an die Versammelten wandte. "Die Menschheit war seit jeher ein Kämpfervolk, fortschrittsorientiert und willensstark", sagte er. "Weit sind wir gekommen, alte Grenzen fielen, doch wurden die Marken neuer Grenzen beinahe gleichzeitig gesteckt. Wir hatten bisher immer geglaubt, unsere Zukunft - unser Schicksal - in den eigenen Händen zu halten. Wir glaubten, wir wären mächtig, frei und unabhängig. Ja, wir glaubten sogar, dass wir keinen einzigen Feind zu fürchten hätten, als uns selbst, gleichrassige Widersacher anderer Nationen, andere Regierungsformen, andere Einstellungen und bessere Entwicklungen in anderen Staaten, was wir durch Industriespionage und gegenseitige Überwachung einzudämmen versuchten. Was zählte, war der Konkurrenzkampf..."  
Einige der schwach erhellten Gestalten um ihn herum nickten in müder Zustimmung.  
"Wohin wir wollten?" Fox lachte kurz und bitter auf. "Höher hinaus, weiter voran wollten wir. Wir wollten immer schneller und effektiver, reicher und wichtiger, mächtiger und besser werden. Und während sich das Augenmerk der Masse auf eben diese Ziele richtete, entging uns viel von dem, was sich um uns herum abspielte - und wir begannen, unsere Menschlichkeit zu verlieren, fungierten wie Zahnräder in einer riesigen Uhr, die der Stunde Null entgegen geht, der Stunde Null, von der wir nun nicht weiter als einen Wimpernschlag entfernt sind. Und mit dem erklingenden Glockenschlag wird die Zeit, der wir angehörten - die wir scheinbar beherrschten - vorbei sein, und eine neue Ära wird beginnen, die viele von uns nicht einmal mehr erleben werden, wenn wir nicht endlich aufhören, unsere Augen zu verschließen! Denn das, was kommt, wird uns vernichten!" Er hob seine Stimme zu einem kraftvollen Ruf, die ersten zustimmenden Worte der Versammelten übertönend. "Es gibt nur ein Gesetz: 'Kämpfe oder stirb'! Und nur eine Regel: 'Widerstehe oder diene'! Und ich werde widerstehen!"  
Der anschwellende Jubel der Menge schlug ihm entgegen, energisch erhobene Fäuste und zustimmendes Gegröle, während Fox unverwandt und die Lautstärke beibehaltend fortfuhr. Er hatte sie, ja, er hatte sie!  
"Wir waren stets frei - und doch nie ohne Glauben. Sei es der Glaube an Gott, die Freiheit und das Glück oder den Fortschritt, der uns weiter trieb. Wir haben das Bedürfnis, an das Gute in uns zu glauben, in diesem Glauben Hoffnung und Bestärkung zu finden, einen Sinn für unser Streben... Glauben ist etwas sehr Persönliches, in keinster Weise in allgemeine Worte zu fassen... - Und doch gibt es heute, an diesem Tag, in dieser Lage, einen Glauben, der uns alle bestärken sollte. Einen Glauben, der nicht nach der Herkunft, Konfession oder der politischen Überzeugung eines Menschen fragt, sondern einzig und allein nach seinem Willen zu Überleben! Den Glauben an uns, an die Hoffnung und unsere Stärke. Wir müssen glauben - tun wir es nicht, werden wir untergehen wie so viele Spezies vor uns, dahingerafft vom Strom der Zeit, vernichtet durch stärkere Nachfolger, verdrängt von wechselnden Ansprüchen, die an das Leben gestellt wurden. - Und auch an uns werden nun neue Ansprüche gestellt: Eine andere Spezies, die länger als erwartet bereits auf diesem Planeten verweilt, steigt aus ihren Tiefen hervor ans Licht, um diese Erde zu ihrer Welt zu machen - was unseren Untergang bedeutet. Diese Spezies zögert nicht, uns zu töten, zu benutzen, zu schänden. Sie wird uns mehr nehmen, als nur unser Leben: Unsere Hoffnung, unseren Stolz, unsere Freiheit... - all das, was unser Leben lebenswert und sinnvoll macht. Sie werden es uns nehmen, WENN wir es zulassen!"  
Erneute anschwellende Zurufe der Bestätigung.  
Fox wandte sich um, auf die Menschen hinter sich blickend, über ihre Köpfe hinweg, bis in den letzten Winkel.  
"Werden wir es zulassen?"  
Ein tausendfaches "Nein!" wie aus einem Munde gab ihm die Antwort auf seine rebellische Frage.  
"Die Zeit der größten Prüfung in der Geschichte der Menschheit ist gekommen", rief er laut, "die Prüfung, die darüber entscheidet, ob uns ein Überleben gestattet ist, urteilt, ob wir es wert sind, weiterhin zu existieren. Um was es hier geht, sind nicht einzelne Individuen. - Es geht um uns, um uns alle!" Er machte eine ausschweifende Geste, seine Zuhörer umfassend. "Um den Millionär aus L.A. und den Penner aus New York, den Firmenbesitzer in Tokio und den Hirten in Namibia... Es gibt keine Klassen mehr, nicht hier und nicht jetzt! Es werden keine Unterschiede mehr gemacht zwischen Arm und Reich, Schön und Hässlich, Stark und Schwach, Weiß und Schwarz. Alles, was jetzt noch zählt, das einzige, was uns erhält, ist unser Wille, weiter zu leben. Alles, was wir noch sind, sind Menschen. Menschen, die ihr Schicksal in die Hand nehmen werden, so, wie sie es angeblich immer getan haben. Menschen, die nicht aus Egoismus und für sich kämpfen, sondern um uns alle, das gemeine Volk, im Aufstand gegen die, die uns vernichten wollen!"  
Erneutes Gegröle, beinahe lauter noch als zuvor, als Fox kämpferisch seine Faust in die Luft stieß. "Und darum erhebt eure Waffen mit mir, lasst uns dem Feind entgegentreten, mutig und gewillt, um unsere Freiheit und unser Leben zu kämpfen! Denn wir werden nicht zulassen, dass man uns diese Dinge nimmt!"  
Ein ohrenbetäubendes "Ja"-Geschrei folgte, und dennoch vermochte es Fox' Stimme, über alle Köpfe der Anwesenden hinweg seine Nachricht kund zu tun.  
"Wir werden kämpfen - um unser Leben und um das unserer Kinder! Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass man unsere Hoffnungen und unseren Glauben zerstört! Wir werden uns nicht willig einer fremden Macht ergeben, nicht einer Macht, deren einziges Ziel es ist, uns für ihre Zwecke zu benutzen, mit dem Wissen, uns töten zu können, falls wir nicht mehr gebraucht werden. Wir werden nicht kampflos aufgeben! - Für das Recht, die Menschen und diesen Planeten!"  
Die Menge tobte, das an- und abschwellende Geschrei und Gegröle erfüllte die Luft. Klatschende Hände, empor gereckte Fäuste, Hände, wie zum Eid erhoben.  
Jefferson starrte ihn an, mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Bewunderung.  
Und Fox spürte - das entschlossene Gewühl an Menschen betrachtend -, dass der schlafende Rebell in ihm zu neuem Leben erwacht war. Der Rebell, der ihn in der Vergangenheit dazu getrieben hatte, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen, der Wahrheit zu folgen und seine Prinzipien und Versprechen nicht zu brechen. Er war wieder erwacht - zu seinem größten Kampf. Dem Kampf um die Welt. - Doch diesmal war er nicht allein...  
  
  
Many nights we prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song we barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long before we know we could  
  
  
In der Nacht kehrten sie zurück, doch diesmal sollte es nicht so sein, wie in der zuvor. - Denn heute stellte sich ihnen die Rasse Mensch entgegen...  
  
  
Ängste hatten wir, das Beten schien so nutzlos oft  
Hoffnung, dieses Wort flog wie ein Vogelschwarm davon  
Doch heute steh' ich hier  
Mein Herz schwillt an, weil's wieder hofft  
Glaub es kaum, ich hör' mich diese Worte sprechen schon...  
  
  
Sie waren sich so sicher gewesen. Ohne jegliches Empfängnis für Gefühl, und doch sicher. Sicher ihrer Macht. Mit einem Aufstand hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Und die Masse an Menschen, die ihnen nun voller Entschlossenheit entgegentrat, war neu und unbekannt für sie.  
  
  
There can be miracles when you believe  
The hope is there - it's hard to care  
Who knows what miracles we can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
When you believe  
  
  
Sie stürzten sich auf sie, bewaffnet mit Gewehren, Stahlrohren und dicken Stöcken, die sie über ihren Köpfen schwangen, und sie empfingen sie mit einem Gewitter aus zuckendem Licht.  
Fox reagierte schnell und wich dem Blitzstrahl aus. Er entging der tödlichen Ladung, dennoch wurde er getroffen. Der Schmerz lähmte ihn, raubte ihm für kurze Zeit den Atem. Er stürzte zu Boden. Sich langsam aufrappelnd griff er nach der Waffe, die er im Gürtel trug, richtete den Lauf auf die Kreatur vor sich, den Zeigefinger um den Hahn gekrümmt. Der Schuss löste sich und traf das Ziel in seinem Zentrum. Mit einem undefinierbaren Laut klappte das Wesen in sich zusammen, taumelte kurz, bevor es zu Boden sank, nur einen knappen Meter von Fox entfernt. Grüner Schleim breitete sich in einer Lache um es herum aus, und Fox beeilte sich, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Er zuckte zusammen, der Schmerz hielt nach wie vor an, einen Moment lang wurde es bedrohlich schwarz vor seinen Augen, und er stützte sich auf Jefferson ab, der ihm helfend die Hand reichte.  
"Alles okay?"  
"Ja, schon gut, es ist alles in Ordnung, ich..."  
"Sie haben Sie getroffen!"  
"Egal!" Fox winkte energisch ab. "Sie dürfen die Schleim nicht berühren, hören Sie? Sie dürfen den Schleim nicht..."  
Fox versuchte, sich aus dem Griff Jeffersons zu befreien, um die Männer zu warnen, die nun den gefallenen außerirdischen Körper näher begutachteten, während die anderen tapfer weiter kämpften. Doch ließen seine Kräfte rapide nach, er schwankte, und Jefferson griff rasch wieder nach ihm, fing ihn auf, bevor er zu Boden stürzen konnte. Die Beine unter ihm gaben einfach nach, jede Kraft wich aus seinem Körper.   
Und dann nahm ihn die Dunkelheit gefangen...  
  
  
Seine Träume führten ihn weit hinfort, weit weg von dem Ort, den er sein Zuhause nannte, hinauf auf einen Ölberg im Mondenschein. Er vernahm die leisen Geräusche der Nacht und das sanfte Rauschen in den Wipfeln der Bäume. Ein friedlicher und abgeschiedener Ort...  
Fox schritt zwischen den Stämmen der Bäume hin und her. Als er sich dem leicht abfallenden Hang näherte, erblickte er eine Gruppe von schlafenden Männern, die am Boden lagen, die Köpfe auf Leinenbeutel gestützt. Und sie alle trugen Kleidung, die aus den Fahnen der invasierten Länder genäht waren.  
Fox wandte sich rasch ab, ging zurück. Den Anblick konnte er nicht ertragen, nicht die grausame Erinnerung. Nein, er konnte nicht.  
Er ging weiter, doch vom Berg stieg er nicht herab. Er wollte hier bleiben, hier, in der Einsamkeit.  
Denn er wusste, er hatte verloren.  
Es war vorbei.  
Der Tod würde ihn schneller einholen, als er einzuschätzen vermochte, diese Gewissheit ließ alles schwer in ihm werden. Schwer war sein Körper, schwer sein Gemüt. Vor dem Stamm eines besonders starken Baumes sank er auf die Knie, kraftlos, verzweifelt, Halt suchend. Seine Hände gruben sich in die weiche Erde und das sie bedeckende Moos, dessen würziger Geruch in seine Nase stieg. Die nächtliche Kühle und Luftfeuchtigkeit ließen ihn erzittern, dennoch verharrte er auf dem Boden, unfähig, sich aufzurichten. Nicht Willens, sich erneut zu erheben.   
Wozu denn auch?  
Es war vorbei.  
Sehr bald schon würde er tot sein.  
Tot.  
Fox spürte die aufsteigenden Tränen, als er an Dana und Tommy dachte. Er würde sie alleine lassen. Alleine, in dieser kalten, grauen Welt voller Qual und Leid, wo das Wort Freiheit von einer Minute zur nächsten mit dem Winde hinfort geweht worden war. In einer Welt, in der das Böse regierte, das, was glaubte, diesen Planeten Erde als sein Eigen betrachten zu können - und mit ihm alle darauf lebenden Kreaturen.  
Die Welt stand am Abgrund.  
Und ihm war es nicht mehr möglich, den Lauf der Dinge zu beeinflussen. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte man ihm das letzte bisschen Wind aus den Segeln genommen und seine Person zum Tode verdammt - und damit seine Mission zum Scheitern gebracht - die, den Menschen die Wahrheit zu zeigen, die er so lange gesucht hatte, die, die sie erretten konnte, wenn nur alle Menschen sie kennen würden.  
Er hatte umsonst gelebt. Er hatte seinen Kindern die Zukunft versagt. Jegliche Zukunft.  
Und unter heftigem Schluchzen brach er zusammen, am ganzen Leibe zitternd, die Hände in dem weichen Moos verkrallt und die durch seine Kleidung dringende Nässe des kalten Erdbodens ignorierend.  
Nach all den Jahren hatte er endgültig verloren...  
  
  
"Steh auf, Fox!"  
Der laute Befehl der mächtigen Stimme ließ ihn zusammen fahren. Erschrocken blickte er auf, ohne sich vorher die Tränen zu trocknen, Verwirrung im Gesicht, als er sich umsah und niemanden fand, der bei ihm stand und diese Worte gesprochen hatte.  
"Steh auf!"  
"Ich kann nicht", erwiderte Fox leise und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, neue Tränen auf den Wangen verspürend. "Ich kann nicht..."  
"Du musst!", erwiderte die Stimme. "Und du wirst. Noch ist es nicht vollbracht, und zum Aufgeben ist es zu früh. Steh auf, mein Sohn, und kämpfe deinen Kampf. Du hast ihn begonnen, so beende ihn auch. Sie brauchen dich."  
"Wer?"  
"Sie."  
Fox blickte zum Rande des Hanges hinüber, wo die schlafenden Menschen noch immer reglos auf dem Boden lagen.  
"Sie werden nie aus ihrer Passivität und ihrer Hoffnungslosigkeit erwachen, diesem Alptraum, in dem sie leben, wenn du sie nicht weckst. Deine Pflicht ist es, das zu tun, denn von selbst werden sie die Augen nicht aufschlagen. - Die Zeit ist gekommen, mein Sohn. Also kämpfe. Kämpfe für das, auf das du dich so lange vorbereitet hast. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, das Kreuz zu tragen, das ich dir aufbürde, aber du wirst sehr bald verstehen, warum ich es getan habe - und mir dafür danken. So geh hin und tu das, was dir vorausbestimmt wurde."  
Und Fox stemmte sich in die Höhe, um zu tun, was ihm geheißen...  
  
  
Und er rang mit dem Tode [...] und sein Schweiß wurde wie Blutstropfen, die auf die Erde fielen.   
Und er stand auf von dem Gebet und kam zu seinen Jüngern und fand sie schlafend vor Traurigkeit und sprach zu ihnen: Was schlaft ihr? Steht auf, lasst uns gehen.  
  
Lukas 22, 44  
Markus 14, 42  
  
  
Jefferson zerrte den Mann aus der Mitte des Kampfgetümmels heraus an den Straßenrand und ließ ihn auf dem Bordstein zu Boden gleiten. "So eine Scheißladung bringt jeden um!", sagte er mit einem Anflug von Panik, als ein zweiter Mann, Robert Jewing, neben ihm am Bordstein niederkniete, um Fox zu untersuchen, der wie tot da lag.  
"Ich spüre seinen Puls nicht", stellte Jewing fest und begutachtete auch die sich nicht regende Brust. "Er atmet auch nicht mehr. - Sie töten schnell, Jefferson, keiner, der von ihnen getötet wird, spürt Schmerzen. Es geht alles schnell... Schnell und effektiv. Keiner kann das überleben. - In einer Klinik in Philadelphia haben sie solche Opfer untersucht. Totale körperliche Lähmung und komatöser Zustand, der innerhalb weniger Stunden in den Tod übergeht..."  
"Wir können ihm also nicht helfen?" Jefferson starrte auf die reglose Gestalt am Boden, und sein Magen wurde flau bei dem Gedanken daran, Dana sagen zu müssen, dass sie nach ihrer Tochter auch noch ihren Mann verloren hatte.  
"Nein, das ist unmöglich. Niemand könnte das..." Jewing hob den Blick, um an Jefferson vorbei auf die anhaltenden Kämpfe schauen zu können. - Trotz ihrer Überzahl schienen die Menschen zu unterliegen, denn die grauen Wesen trieben sie mehr und mehr zurück.  
"Wir haben verloren", murmelte Jefferson leise. "Wir haben verloren..."  
In diesem Moment erfühlte Jewings Hand, die noch immer auf Fox' Hauptschlagader ruhte, einen plötzlich aufkommenden Puls.  
"Was zum...?!?"  
Beinahe erschrocken wich der Mann zurück, auf den eben noch reglosen Körper starrend, der sich zu regen begann. Der Brustkorb begann von Neuem, sich zu heben und wieder zu senken, und dann schlug Fox die Augen auf.  
Und mit diesem Augenaufschlag begann der Widerstand der Menschheit gegen die außerirdische Rasse - die zum Sieg führen sollte...  
  
Selig ist der und heilig, der Teil hat an der ersten Auferstehung. Über diese hat der ZWEITE TOD KEINE MACHT, sondern sie werden Priester Gottes und Christi sein und mit ihm regieren tausend Jahre  
  
Offenbarung 20,6  
  
Das ist aber der Wille dessen, der mich gesandt hat, dass ich nichts verliere von allem, was er mir gegeben hat, sondern dass ich's aufwecke am Jüngsten Tag.  
  
  
Johannes 6,39  
  
  
In einem kurzen Augenblick der Desorientierung wanderten Fox Augen umher, schweiften vom Gesicht Jeffersons zu dem seines Begleiters, dann in Richtung des Kampfgeschreis.  
"Mulder?"  
Fox' Blick wanderte zu Jefferson zurück, der ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Er winkelte beide Arme an und stemmte sich von kalten Boden hoch, auf dem er bis eben gelegen hatte. Als er wieder auf beiden Füßen stand, wankte er nur kurz, bevor er sein Gleichgewicht wieder unter Kontrolle bekam.  
Jewings Blick fiel auf das verkohlte Stück Kleidung, wo die Strahlung durch das Hemd hindurch in Fox' Körper eingedrungen war. Es war definitiv geschehen. Und es war unmöglich, dass ein Getroffener derart sicher auf beiden Beinen stehen konnte, wie es Fox Mulder nun tat.  
Wie konnte das zugehen?  
"Mulder?"  
Doch Fox hörte ihn nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem nun - vollkommen unerwartet - wieder anschwellenden Kampfgetümmel. Es schien, als hätten die Männer ihre Kraft ganz plötzlich zurück erlangt - und sie schön größer zu sein, als zuvor. Vollen Mutes gingen die Menschen gegen die wütend zischenden grauen Kreaturen an.  
"Sie sind aufgewacht", murmelte Fox leise vor sich hin, und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Sie sind aufgewacht..."  
"Was?" Jewing starrte den Agenten verwirrt an, der beinahe versonnen die Augen schloss.   
Jefferson derweil war ernst und ruhig geworden. Langsam trat er an die Seite der beiden anderen Männer, ebenfalls die Kämpfe verfolgend.  
"Sie hatten Recht, Mulder", sagte er leise. "Wir sind nicht wehrlos...- Wir können sie schlagen, wenn wir es wollen."  
"Wenn ihr wollt", nickte Fox, den darauffolgenden fragenden Blick Jeffersons ignorierend. "Wenn ihr wollt..."  
  
  
DREIZEHNTER TEIL: LAMA ASABTANI?  
  
Far away, far away, fading distant lights  
Leaving us all behind, lost in a changing world  
And you know that these are the days of our  
Life's remember  
  
("Fading Lights" / Genesis)  
................................................................................  
  
Foum Tataquine /Tunesien  
  
  
Der Mann starrte auf den Bildschirm, und Erstaunen huschte über seine zuvor so müden Züge.  
"Sir?" Er drehte den Kopf. "Sehen Sie doch, Sir!"  
Strughold trat neben ihn, beugte sich vor, die Hände auf den Tisch gestützt. Der Mann am Computer deutete auf kleine Punkte an der Ostküste der USA.  
"Es gibt Aufstände, Sir. Die Menschen wehren sich - erfolgreich!"  
Strughold betrachtete die blinkenden Punkte.  
"Nur an diesem Ort?"  
"Nein Sir. Überall auf der Welt verstreut. - Wie ist das möglich?"  
"Idealisten", schnaufte der Alte. "Idealisten und Rebellen."  
Er besah sich die Markierungen auf dem gesamten Globus, überflog die Daten. Und er wurde bald eines Besseren belehrt.  
"Sie machen Ernst", sagte er überrascht. Und nur eine Sekunde später brach er in freudiges Gelächter aus, dem verwirrt dreinschauenden Mann auf die Schulter klopfend. "Sie machen wirklich Ernst!"  
  
  
Es werden Wunder wahr, glaubst du daran  
Die Hoffnung weist den Weg uns klar  
Was wohl ein Wunder noch vollbringen kann  
Glaubst du daran?  
Wie wunderbar  
Es werden Wunder wahr  
  
................................................................................  
  
fünf Stunden später / Chicópee  
  
  
In dem Raum herrschte sanftes Dämmerlicht. Am Horizont brachen die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne durch das nächtliche Dunkel. Dana öffnete die Vorhänge, damit die frische Luft ungehindert eindringen konnte, bevor sie sich auf dem Bettrand niederließ, den Blick auf Fox entspanntes Gesicht gerichtet.  
Jefferson und Jewing hatten ihn zum Haus der Gregors gebracht. Er war direkt nach Beendigung der Kämpfe bewusstlos geworden, und Dana wurde von der ständigen Angst verfolgt, dass er nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Wahrlich war sein Zustand kritisch. Er hatte kaum äußerliche Wunden davongetragen, von kleinen Schrammen und sichtlichen Brandwunden abgesehen, doch Jefferson hatte von den Vorfällen des Straßenkampfes berichtet. Und Dana wusste, dass keiner überlebte, der auch nur flüchtig mit den zuckenden Lichtwaffen der Außerirdischen in Berührung gekommen war, die eine Lähmung hervorriefen, die je nach Stärke und Länge der Berührung den sofortigen Tod des Opfers oder einen langsamen, sich über Stunden hinweg ziehenden, weniger schmerzvollen. Die Betroffenen schliefen nach spätestens acht bis zehn Stunden ein. Sanft, aber unweigerlich. Für immer.  
Und die Gewissheit eines schmerzfreien Sterbens war das einzige, was Dana davor bewahrte, in Verzweiflung zu geraten. Nichts, so wusste sie, war schlimmer, als ein von Leid geprägter Tod, in dem der Schmerz bis zum Ende anhielt, und dass Fox auf eine derartige Weise sterben könnte, wollte sie sich gar nicht ausmalen. Nichts würde ihr mehr weh tun, nichts würde sie so sehr innerlich zerstören und zerreißen, wie das.  
Doch so würde es nicht sein.  
Eine sanfte Bewegung seiner Finger erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie drückte sanft seine Hand und er öffnete die Augen. Etwas rührte sich in ihr, als er sie so ansah. Kein Zweifel, er erkannte sie, seine Augen waren klar und aufmerksam, wenn auch sein Gesicht ein Spiegel von unendlicher Müdigkeit war, so plötzlich seines Lebens gezeichnet...  
"Dana", hörte sie ihn leise sagen und spürte seine trockene, warme Hand, die über ihre strich, sich langsam an ihrem Arm hinauftastete und ihr Gesicht berührte, ihre Wange liebkoste. Seine Augen sprühten vor Wärme.   
Wie würde sie diesen Blick vermissen!  
Sie fühlte den Kloß in ihrem Hals, stärker, als zuvor, und sie musste hastig die Augen schließen, um diese ihr inneres Empfinden nicht Preis geben zu lassen. Statt dessen beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.  
Doch er wusste auch so, was sie dachte. Denn auch er kannte wohl die Folgen eines - auch noch so kurzen - Kontaktes mit dem zuckenden Licht.  
"Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?", fragte er leise.  
"Fünf Stunden", antwortete sie ebenso leise, sich langsam von ihm lösend, verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischend.  
Er nickte kaum leicht.  
"Drei Stunden also", bemerkte er, und er konnte nicht umhin, erneut ihre Hand zu ergreifen. "Drei winzige, lächerliche Stunden. - Wenigstens kann ich dich noch einmal sehen, bevor ich..."  
"Du darfst so etwas nicht sagen, bitte!", sagte sie verzweifelt, ihre Stimme war lauter, als sie sein sollte. "Du... du wirst wieder gesund, Fox, ich..."  
Er legte seinen Zeigefinger sanft auf ihre bebenden Lippen, ein Lächeln ließ seine gequälten Züge weich werden. "Belüge dich nicht selbst", bat er sie leise. "Und mach' es mir nicht so schwer." Er gab ihr ein Zeichen mit der rechten Hand. "Komm her zu mir."  
Sie beugte sich über ihn, noch immer schluchzend, schlang beide Arme um ihn, presste sich sanft an seinen Körper.  
"Verlass mich nicht, Fox", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Ich kann nicht weitermachen ohne dich."  
Er griff nach ihrem Kopf, hob ihn an, blickte in ihr verweintes Gesicht und suchte den Kontakt zu ihren Augen. Fest sah er sie an.  
"Doch, du kannst", sagte er eindringlich - und doch mit einer Stimme so sanft wie Balsam. "Du musst, Dana."  
"Nein, ich..."  
"Tu es für mich." Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Tu es für Tommy. Er braucht dich."  
"Ich weiß..."  
"Also, pass gut auf ihn auf, damit er ja niemals so ein paranoider Spinner wird, wie ich es war." Er lachte und zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Seine Unbeschwertheit im Angesicht des Todes bewegte sie zutiefst.  
"Er ist wie du, Fox", sagte sie. "Er ist dein Ebenbild..."  
"Dann gewöhne ihn schnellstens um", grinste er. "Soweit ich weiß, ist jetzt Cyberjunkie in..."  
Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen, sanft und innig, einer kleinen Auflehnung gegen das Schicksal nahe. "Nein, Fox, nein", raunte sie. "Er kann sehr stolz sein, auf seinen Daddy. Und ich weiß, dass er es ist..."  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich nicht um einen Millimeter, doch seine Augen lächelten.  
"Bitte hol' ihn zu mir, ja?", bat er.  
  
  
derweil in Bolivien  
  
  
Der Hubschrauber war am Fuße des Procreatres gelandet, und Spender hatte dem Piloten klar gemacht, sofort wieder abzufliegen, ohne auf seine Rückkehr zu warten. Mit einer prall gefüllten Tasche über der Schulter stand er auf dem staubig-steinigen Grund und sah der schwarzen Flugmaschine hinterher, die hoch hinaufstieg und rasch verschwand, erst der Klang der ratternden Rotoren, dann ging der kleine Punkt in die Unendlichkeit des Himmels über. Spender zertrat seine Zigarette am Boden und wandte sich dem Eingang der Miene zu, die scheinbar verlassen vor ihm lag.  
  
  
in Chicópee  
  
  
Der Hubschrauber landete auf einem Getreidefeld nahe des Neubaugebietes der Stadt. Ein Mann sprang heraus, kaum dass die Seitentüren der Maschine geöffnet worden waren.  
"Sollen wir warten?", rief der Co-Pilot so laut er konnte durch die Öffnung nach draußen.  
"Nein", schrie der Mann zurück. "Fliegen Sie nur zurück!"  
Und während sich der Helikopter wieder in die Höhe schraubte und die Luft über dem Feld zur Orkanstärke aufpeitschte, eilte der Mann durch es hindurch den Häusern zu...  
  
  
derweil  
  
  
Fox lächelte sanft, als ihn Tommy so entrüstet ansah, kaum dass sein Vater von ihm verlangt hatte, nicht allzu traurig zu sein, sobald er sterben würde.  
"Aber wenn ich nicht traurig bin und nicht daran denke, dann vergesse ich dich ja", empörte sich der Junge und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Das will ich aber nicht!"  
Fox lachte nun, streckte die Hand nach seinem Sohn aus.  
"Nein, du wirst mich nicht vergessen", schmunzelte er. "Du kannst doch auch an die schönen Dinge denken, die wir miteinander erlebt haben..." Der Junge hatte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante gesetzt, sah ihn stumm an. Doch dann huschte ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht, als Fox fortfuhr. "Damals, das Fischen am See, weißt du noch? Wo wir die große Forelle gefangen haben und ich ins Wasser gefallen bin, als versehentlich ein großer Hecht anbiss. Und du hast gelacht, dich auf dem Boden gewälzt, weißt du das noch?"  
"Ja", kicherte Tommy. "Ja, das weiß ich noch."  
"Oder Weihnachten letztes Jahr. Als wir Nachts zum Weiher geritten sind. Es war mondhell, und das Eis auf dem Wasser war wie Silber..."  
"Ja, und der Himmel war nicht schwarz, sondern lila", fügte Tommy hinzu. "Und es war so schön still..."  
Fox fuhr ihm mit der Hand über das weiche Haar und lächelte. "Da siehst du mal. Es gibt doch so viele schöne Dinge, an die du dich erinnern kannst."  
Tommy nickte langsam und nachdenklich, sein Gesicht war ernst. "Aber ich werde dich trotzdem vermissen, Dad", sagte er leise.  
Sanft schloss Fox seinen Sohn in die Arme, hörte ihn leise schluchzen.   
"Ich werde dich auch vermissen, Tommy", flüsterte er. "Und ich werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst, hörst du? Immer."  
"Wie denn? Ich kann dann doch gar nicht mit dir reden..."  
"Hey", Fox schob seine Hand unter sein Kinn, sodass Tommy den Kopf heben musste, "wenn du mit Gott reden kannst, dann kannst du doch bitte schön auch mit mir reden!"  
Der Junge kicherte. "Ja, stimmt..." Dann verfiel er in kurzes Schweigen. "Ist Dee auch dort?", fragte er dann leise. "Ich meine, wirst du sie dort wiedersehen?"  
"Natürlich werde ich das", versicherte sein Vater aufmunternd. "Und Grandma auch."  
"Wirst du sie dann von mir grüßen?"  
"Sicher."  
"Und Dee sagen, dass ich das mit der 'Blöden Kuh' nicht so gemeint habe?"  
"'Blöde Kuh'?"  
"Ja. So habe ich sie genannt, an dem Abend, kurz bevor das Licht kam..."  
Fox senkte den Blick, stumm nickend. Dann riss er sich wieder zusammen. "Ja, ich werde es ihr sagen", versprach er.  
"Und dass ich sie lieb habe?"  
"Auch das."  
"Dich habe ich auch lieb, Daddy."  
Erneut musste Fox darum kämpfen, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Er drückte seinen Sohn an sich, die aufsteigenden Tränen hastig herunterschluckend. "Ich hab' dich auch sehr lieb", flüsterte er. Gott ja, das hatte er! Und es schmerzte ihn, zu wissen, wie sehr Tommy unter seinem Verlust leiden würde. Ein alter Spruch aus Indien kam ihm in denn Sinn, und plötzlich erschien er ihm mehr als unmöglich: "Wenn ein Mensch geboren wird, weint er, und die Welt lacht; doch er soll ein Leben solcher Art führen, dass, wenn er stirbt, er selbst lacht, und die Welt weint..."  
Er würde nur lachen können, wenn er Tommy und Dana glücklich wüsste.  
  
  
Wenn durch einen Menschen ein wenig mehr Liebe und Güte, ein wenig mehr Licht und Wahrheit in der Welt war, dann hat sein Leben einen Sinn gehabt.  
  
Alfred Delp (1907 - 1945)  
  
--------------------------------  
VIERZEHNTER TEIL: DIKAIOSYNÉ  
  
An die Nachgeborenen  
  
Ihr, die ihr auftauchen werdet aus der Flut,  
In der wir untergegangen sind,  
Gedenkt, wenn ihr von unseren Schwächen sprecht,  
Auch der finsteren Zeit, der ihr entronnen seid.  
Gingen wir doch, öfter als die Schuhe die Länder wechselnd,  
Durch die Kriege der Klassen.  
Verzweifelt, wenn da nur Unrecht war  
Und keine Empörung.  
Dabei wissen wir doch:  
Auch der Hass gegen die Niedrigkeit verzerrt die Züge!  
Auch der Zorn über das Unrecht macht die Stimme heiser!  
Wir, die wir den Boden bereiten wollten für Freundlichkeit,  
Konnten selbst nicht freundlich sein.  
Ihr aber, wenn es so weit sein wird,  
Dass der Mensch dem Menschen ein Helfer ist,  
Gedenkt unserer mit Nachsicht...  
  
(Berthold Brecht)  
  
................................................................................  
  
Fox' Zimmer  
  
  
Fox wandte den Kopf, als die Tür aufging, denn die Schritte, die er vernahm, waren ihm unbekannt. Es konnte also nicht Dana sein, nicht Tommy, auch nicht die alten Trevors. Sie waren... anders... - Als die Tür in sein Blickfeld fiel, erkannte er auch den Mann, der durch sie hindurch in den Raum getreten war.  
"Spender?"  
Jeffrey lächelte kaum merklich und näherte sich zögerlich dem Bett.  
"Wie... wie geht es Ihnen?"  
"Müssen Sie das fragen?" Fox Antwort war ironisch - aber auch eine gewisse Wehmut lag darin verborgen.  
"Entschuldigung, das war... eine dumme Frage." Jeffrey hatte nun das Bett erreicht. Er deutete auf den Stuhl, der daneben stand. "Darf ich mich setzen?"  
"Nur zu..." Fox beobachtete seinen unverhofften Besucher, während der sich niederließ. "Wie sind Sie von Washington, D.C. nach Chicópee gekommen?"  
"Mit dem Hubschrauber... Nachdem... nachdem die Bedrohung durch die Außerirdischen nachgelassen hatte."  
"Nachgelassen?"  
"Ja. Vor wenigen Stunden hat es einen großen Aufstand in der Stadt gegeben. Die Menschen scheinen gemerkt zu haben, dass die Grauen nicht unverwundbar sind, und die Kämpfe halten noch immer an, wenn auch vermindert. Es gab zwar sehr viele Tote, aber die meisten von ihnen haben auch dran glauben müssen... Es scheint, als hätte die Menschheit endlich beschlossen, diesen Planeten nicht kampflos aufzugeben." Nun lachte Jeffrey kurz, und auch Fox lächelte.  
"Das ist schön zu hören..." Er sah den Jüngeren fragend an. "Gibt es schon irgendwelche Statistiken, wie es für uns aussieht?"  
"Wie? - Oh, nun ja, nicht richtig. Man verfolgt die weltweiten Aufstände mit wachsendem Interesse und fördert diese, so weit man kann. Die Air Force fliegt spezielle Einsätze, um auch die Raumschiffe nach und nach reduzieren zu können, die im Moment noch hier herumflitzen. Aber es sind weniger geworden. Sie müssen geschnallt haben, dass man seine Existenz hier nicht einfach so aufgibt..."  
"Und wie groß schätzen Sie unsere Chancen ein?"  
"Realistisch gesehen? Hm, gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich denke, wenn wir alle wollen, können wir uns wehren."  
"Zum Glück wollen nun ja alle", grinste Fox, doch er wurde schnell wieder ernst, als er Jeffreys verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Äh... woher wussten Sie, dass ich hier bin?"  
"Gar nicht... Ich meine, ich habe Ihre Adresse aus den... aus den Akten..."  
Fox runzelte die Stirn. Aus den Akten? Warum hatte er in seine Akten gesehen? Warum war er überhaupt hier? Schweigend sah er ihn an. Spender hatte etwas auf dem Herzen, das spürte er. Irgendetwas nagte an ihm... Was?  
Wusste er etwa...?  
Fox wartete.  
"Weißt du... wer du bist?", fragte Jeffrey schließlich zögernd. Er war unsicher, wusste nicht, wie er die Frage, die ihm seit Tagen durch den Kopf schwirrte und die ihn ohne Unterlass beschäftigte, stellen sollte.  
Fox sah ihn lange an, forschte in seinem Gesicht.   
Er wusste, was er meinte. Er hatte es schon gewusst, bevor er seine Frage ausgesprochen hatte. Es hatte beinahe auf der Hand gelegen.  
"Ich weiß es - aber es fällt mir nach wie vor schwer, es zu akzeptieren." Sein Blick glitt über Jeffreys Gesicht hinweg zum Fenster. "Ich habe den Mann, den ich all die Jahre über für meinen Vater gehalten habe, geliebt, auch wenn ich Probleme mit ihm hatte. Sehr viele sogar, nach Samanthas Entführung. Ich habe nie erfahren, was hinter alledem gesteckt hatte. - Nicht von ihm. Bevor er es mir sagen konnte, ist er umgebracht worden. Und dann", er lachte auf, "dann kommt der Mann, den ich für meinen schlimmsten Feind hielt, zu mir und sagt mir ins Gesicht, er sei mein richtiger Vater." Er sah nun wieder Jeffrey an. "Und ich weiß heute noch nicht, ob ich das... das akzeptieren kann, auch wenn er uns geholfen hat, aus Tunesien fliehen zu können... Aber..."  
"Ich habe es bis heute auch nicht... richtig annehmen können", gestand Jeffrey. "Schon gar nicht, weil er Mom verraten und verkauft hat - und somit mich."  
"Seit wann... seit wann weißt du, dass..."  
"Kurz bevor ihr nach Tunesien geflogen seid. Ich... Er wollte mich erst aufhalten, meinte, es ginge mich nichts an, wer du bist... Doch dann... dann war es so, als wollte er mich provozieren... - Weißt du, er hatte mir vorgeworfen, ich sei... eine Schande für ihn, und du... du würdest deinem Vater gegenüber loyal sein. Ob er sich oder Bill Mulder meinte... das weiß ich bis heute nicht."  
"Ich will es lieber auch gar nicht wissen", grinste Fox. "Warum bist du eigentlich gekommen?"  
"Ich glaube... ich glaube, ich wollte es einfach nur wissen..."  
Fox nickte.  
Jeffrey spielte mit seinen Daumen, wirkte nach wie vor ein wenig nervös. "Und vielleicht unseren... kleinen Krieg beenden..." Er lächelte scheu. "Du weißt schon..."  
"Du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun...", überlegte Fox.  
Sein Gegenüber blinzelte überrascht.   
"Du könntest... öfters mal nach Dana und Tommy sehen, wenn ich..." Er stockte und biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich... ich will nur, dass es ihnen gut geht, das ist meine einzige Angst. Ich habe Angst, dass..."  
Jeffrey, erleichtert darüber, dass Fox ihm seine Feindschaft nicht nachtrug, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie leicht, um seinen Halbbruder zu stoppen, dessen Augen schon feucht geworden waren. "Das verspreche ich", sagte er, und sein Blick verriet, dass er es ernst meinte. "Ich verspreche es, Fox."  
Über das Gesicht des Agenten glitt ein leichtes Lächeln. Ein dankbares, ja, vertrauensvolles Lächeln.  
"Pass gut auf sie auf, Jeffrey, ja?"  
"Ja."  
Fox hielt ihm die offene Handfläche hin, er zwinkerte verschmitzt.  
"Brüder?"  
Jeffrey lachte und schlug ein.  
"Brüder."  
  
  
in der Miene / Bolivien  
  
  
Spender war tiefer in den Berg vorgestoßen, war dem Schacht gefolgt, der in dessen Zentrum führte. Schon längst hatte er die durchgebrochene Wand passiert, war den an den Wänden angebrachten Fackeln gefolgt, durch den gewaltigen Hohlraum hindurch, auf merkwürdigem Boden gehend, der im Licht metallisch schimmerte.  
Nach hundert Metern blieb er stehen, um ihn herum fiel der Boden in sämtliche Richtungen leicht ab.  
Er hatte die Spitze erreicht.  
Vorsichtig setzte er die Tasche ab, öffnete den Zippverschluss. Die Zündschnur lag obenauf, und er zog die Schnur aus der Tasche, das Dynamit zurücklassend, das er darin verstaut hatte. Langsam ging er - die Zündschnur Zentimeter um Zentimeter ausrollend - den Weg zurück, bis er den Stollen erreichte, von dem aus die Mienenarbeiter in das Allerheiligste des Berges vorgedrungen waren. Die Schnur reichte bis zu zwanzig Meter in den Stollen hinein.  
Spender hielt im Gehen inne, als er die zusammengekauerte Gestalt an der kalten Steinwand hocken sah, hörte unkontrolliertes Schluchzen. Er blieb vor ihr stehen, blickte sie an. Es war einer der Mienenarbeiter - Salvatore -, der nun den Kopf hob, den ihm fremden Mann mit verheulten Augen anstarrte.  
"Wer... wer sind Sie?"  
Spender ignorierte die Frage und ließ sich neben dem Mann auf dem kühlen Boden nieder, das Ende der Schnur zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger reibend, dann in die Innentasche seiner Jacke greifend.   
Salvatore beobachtete, wie er eine Packung Morleys hervorholte, eine aus der Schachtel zog und sich bedächtig zwischen die trockenen Lippen schob. Dann reichte er dem Arbeiter die Packung hin, und Salvatore nahm zögerlich eine der Zigaretten heraus.  
"Sie hätten nie hierher kommen sollen", sagte Spender leise. "Dieser Ort war niemals dazu bestimmt, von Menschen gesehen zu werden."  
Er bemerkte, wie Salvatore neben ihm bei seinen Worten zu zittern begann, jedoch nickte.  
"Ja, Sir", flüsterte er, während Spender seine Zigarette anzündete. "Das ist wahr..."  
"Unser Verstand ist zu eng für die Wahrheit", fuhr der Raucher fort und reichte seinem Nachbarn das Feuerzeug, selbst einen tiefen Zug nehmend. "Er wurde nie dafür geschaffen."  
Salvatore inhalierte den Rauch, spürte, wie sich seine Glieder entspannten. Doch sein Herz klopfte unvermindert stark weiter, und in seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken, die Bilder der vergangenen Stunden.  
"Ich habe es gesehen, Sir!", brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus. "Ich war dort, und ich habe es gesehen. - Ich habe gesehen, was nach dem Menschen kommt..."   
Spender nickte. "Das ist es, was ich meinte", sagte er.  
Und mit diesen Worten hielt er das glimmende Ende seiner Zigarette an die Zündschnur...  
Anderthalb Minuten später erbebte die Erde, und der Procreatre verschwand unter gewaltigem Getöse hinter einer Wolke aus Staub und Asche...  
  
  
Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
Slow motion daylight  
A lone pair of watchful eyes  
Overseen the living  
Feel the presence all around  
A tortured soul  
A wound unhealing  
No regrets or promises  
The past is gone  
But you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
  
Time now to spread your wings  
To take the flight  
The life endeavor  
Aim for the burning sun  
You're trapped inside  
But you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
But it's a long long way to go  
  
Keep moving way up high  
You see the light  
It shines forever  
Sail through the crimson skies  
The purest light  
The light that sets you free  
If time will set you free  
  
Sail through the wind and rain tonight  
You're free to fly tonight  
And you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
And going higher than mountaintops  
And go high the wind don't stop  
And go high  
Free to fly tonight  
Free to fly tonight  
  
("You can still be free" / Savage Garden)  
  
  
Es war wie ein Traum. Der Traum seines Lebens. - Doch sah er darin nicht die Dinge, die ihn sonst immer in seinen Träumen verfolgten, die alte Nachtmahr, die ihn jahrelang begleitet hatte. Alles, was ihm nun in seinem letzten Schlaf auf Erden begegnete, waren Erinnerungen an glückliche Stunden.  
Er und seine Schwester, damals beim Zelten im Wald. Sie hatten einen kleinen Plattenspieler bei sich gehabt und in ihrem Zelt Märchen gehört. "Rotkäppchen und der böse Wolf", "Dornröschen" und "Pocahontas". Bei "Hänsel und Gretel" hatte er ihre Hand ergriffen. "Komm", hatte er gesagt, und als die ruhige Stimme des Erzählers schilderte, wie die beiden Kinder nach dem Tod der Hexe nach Hause liefen, waren sie durch den Wald gerannt, Hand in Hand, wie das Geschwisterpaar in dem Märchen.  
Das letzte Weihnachtsfest mit ihr, beinahe so zauberhaft wie die Märchen, die sie im Wald gehört hatten. Das ganze Haus war festlich geschmückt gewesen, und draußen hatte es geschneit. Heimlich waren sie die Treppe hinab zum Wohnzimmer geschlichen, hatten durch das Schlüsselloch hindurch in den Raum gelugt und ihre Eltern dabei beobachtet, wie sie lachend den Tannenbaum geschmückt hatten. Dann, in der Nacht, hatte Fox vorgeschlagen, vor dem Kamin zu schlafen, um den Weihnachtsmann auch ja nicht zu verpassen. - Sie hatten ihn nicht gesehen, und dennoch hatten am Morgen auf wundersame Weise alle Geschenke unter dem Baum gelegen...  
Fox lächelte. Er wusste nicht, ob er es nur im Traum tat. Er sah nicht Dana neben sich auf der Bettkante sitzen, ihn beobachten. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen entlockten ihr einige Tränen des Glücks, und sie umfasste seine Hand, küsste sie sacht.  
In seinem Traum sah Fox sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, an einem Tag im März vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren. Er hatte ihren Enthusiasmus bewundert, mit dem sie sich in die Arbeit gestürzt hatte, ebenso ihre Offenheit und ihren Einsatz für ihn. Jahrelang waren sie Seite an Seite durch die Höhen und Tiefen ihres Lebens und ihrer Karriere gegangen, ihr Vertrauen zueinander war so grenzenlos gewesen - bis zu diesem Tage.  
Fox spürte wieder ihren ersten Kuss, die Erinnerung daran war so unglaublich frisch, so als sei es gestern erst gewesen, dabei lag es neun Jahre zurück. Er spürte ihre Arme, die sich zärtlich um ihn schlangen, atmete ihren Duft, genoss das Gefühl, dass ihre Lippen auf den seinen verursachte. Es war der letzte Schritt gewesen, der aus ihrer außergewöhnlichen Freundschaft eine innige Liebe gemacht hatte, eine Liebe, die sie sich erkämpft hatten und nun jahrelang voll auskosteten. Noch immer spürte er ihre weiche warme Haut an der seinen. Alles zwischen ihnen war so selbstverständlich gewesen, sie hatten weder Scheu noch Eile gehabt, miteinander zu schlafen. Es war nicht geplant gewesen, spontan geschehen, an diesem lauen Winterabend. Alles war so einfach gewesen, neu und doch vertraut, so voller Gefühl und Sinnlichkeit. Und zugleich war es wie eine Befreiung gewesen...  
Das kleine Bündel lag plötzlich wieder in seinen Armen, er fühlte die kleinen Fingerchen, die sich um seinen Daumen schlossen, sah das noch leicht verdutschte Gesicht seines frischgeborenen Sohnes, ein Wunder des Lebens, so perfekt, so schön, so unglaublich vollkommen.  
Die glücklichen Jahre ihres Familienlebens, die vielen wunderschönen Erlebnisse der vergangenen Jahre, Monate, Wochen... Bei dem Gedanken an Skinners verwundertes Gesicht schmunzelte er, und zugleich erfüllte ihn der Gedanke daran mit Stolz. Stolz auf seine Kinder, die ihm so viel gegeben hatten, mehr, als er jemals erwartet hatte.   
Destiny mit ihrem Comic auf dem Rücksitz des Mietwagens, kurz bevor er sie einem inneren Drang heraus umarmt hatte, so froh, sie wieder bei sich zu wissen.   
Tommy an seinem Bettrand, ihn umarmend, den Tränen nahe.   
"Ich hab' dich lieb, Daddy..."  
Schwarzes Bild, Szenenwechsel...  
Irgendwo... - Fern dieser Welt...  
Fox starrte auf die tanzenden grünen Lichter um sich herum, die in dem Tunnel schwebten, spürte, wie sich das Wasser um ihn weich und warm an seinen Körper schmiegte. Ein besonders intensiv leuchtendes Licht trieb über seinen Arm hinweg, um dann an Leuchtkraft zu verlieren.  
Aber er spürte noch etwas. Ebenso weich und warm, aber anders...  
Er wandte den Kopf, sah die Hand, die die seine hielt. Die Hand gehörte zu einem Arm, der aus einer im Licht verschwimmenden Öffnung in den Tunnel zu ihm hineindrang. Und Fox wusste, dass er Dana gehörte.  
Mit der freien Hand tastete er nach ihr, strich über ihre Haut. Beinahe gleichzeitig ließ sie ihn los. Langsam und sanft driftete er von der Öffnung weg, ihre Fingerspitzen strichen über seine Hand, als sie sie entließen.  
"Ich liebe dich", hörte er sie flüstern und schloss die Augen. Er wehrte sich nicht gegen den leichten Sog, der ihn tiefer und tiefer in den Tunnel hineinsog, einem Kegel weißglänzender Lichtfluten entgegen.  
Fox zweifelte nicht. Er hatte seine Entscheidung nicht allein treffen müssen. Sie hatte ihn gehen lassen...  
Die Wahl war vollbracht - es gab kein Zurück mehr.  
Es war vorbei. Er würde niemals mehr leiden müssen, nie wieder von Schmerz und Gram zerfressen sein, verheuchelt und verraten, betrogen und belogen. - Die Ketten fielen von ihm.   
Und er war frei.  
Die Lichtstrahlen nahmen ihn in sich auf und schienen ihn zu verschlucken. Eine kleine Bewegung noch...  
Er zögerte, in das Zentrum des Lichtkegels starrend, der ihn trotz seiner intensiven Leuchtkraft nicht zu blenden vermochte. Es gab nichts mehr, das ihn blenden konnte. - Und er sah sie.  
"Daddy?"  
Gleißende Funken fluteten durch ihr Haar, umspielten ihren Körper. Ihre großen, lieben Augen ruhten auf ihm, ihre kleinen Ärmchen streckten sich nach ihm aus.  
"Daddy..."  
Fox hob den Kopf zu ihr und sah das glückliche Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht.  
Und er ergriff ihre Hand...  
  
  
Hoffnung  
zu wissen  
wohin du gehst  
das Leben geht weiter  
Himmel  
  
Gott  
schaut zu  
wie du gehst  
von Erden zum Himmel  
Vater  
  
Zufriedenheit  
ich weiß  
nach dem Tod  
lebe ich immer weiter  
Ewiglich  
  
  
Daniel Puth / "Verkündigung" - hrsg. v. Heike Bausch  
Lichtenberg Oberstufen Gymnasium - Bruchköbel  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
4. Teil: Fallen Angels  
  
  



End file.
